A new hope
by Yamuri
Summary: What if Kai wouldn't have left the Demolition Boys during season one? In a dark future, the only hope for humankind might lay in those who had been responsible for the chaos and destruction.
1. Chapter 1 Out of the dark

**Author: **Yamuri

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade and its characters. But the idea for the story and the characters Aeon and Aaron are mine.

**Notes: **The story is set place in an alternative Beyblade universe and deals with my idea that Past and Future are like parallel universes and different dimensions exist. Also, since this is a rather old ff of mine I've used the English names for the Demolition Boys. Italics thoughts

**Summary: **After Kai and the Demolition Boys won in the russian tournement but craved for more power the bit beasts were released and a terrible war broke out between those ancient powers and humankind. In this time of darkness a new invention, which makes dimensional journeys possible, may be the only hope to save the survivors.

**A new Hope**

**Chapter One: Out of the Dark**

Icy wind blew over the wasted land and snow covered the ruins of former cities. Once the streets had been filled by people and even in winter months light had been shining out of windows. But nothing was left of earth's beauty. One part of the world was covered with ice and snow, while others could be compared with deserts or were flooded by tons of water.

Somewhere in the wasteland a boy was standing in front of a small cave, which could be found between the rocks. The building had been an abbey once, where young bladers were trained. Like everything in the area it was destructed and the inhabitants were gone, except five kids who decided to stay. Years ago they were known as the worlds best blading team. They had been called the Demolition Boys, and destruction was their gift for humankind.

Under the leadership of Kai Hiwatari they gained incredible power. They had enjoyed the blaze of glory and improved their skills until they had been unstoppable. But as higher you fly as deeper you can fall.

Thoughtfully the blue haired blader stood at the entrance of the small hole which lead into the dungeons of the former abbey. He was clothed in black boots and a coat with a hood, which kept him warm. His eyes scanned the area, while he was aware of each movement and ready to hide if necessary. One mistake would mean their death and each new day was a gift to them. Life had been different once. Although he had grown up in a world of darkness he had been able to get a glimpse of the light. For some months he had even been a part of this world which had been unknown to him. At first he had been suspicious and had not believed in friendship. However it had made him feel complete, at least for a few months.

Then his past had caught up with him and he was thrown back into the world of darkness. Addicted to the most powerful bit beast in the world he had done everything to keep his force, even if it meant the death of those who believed in him and cared for him. Black Dranzer had become the most important thing in his young life and Kai the world best blader, but for what prize? Now he knew, that the prize had been to high. But it was to late now. Millions of people had died since the russian tournament. They had died because a group of kids had not been able to control their hunger for power.

A sad expression was on Kai's face when he watched the snow falling down on the ruins. Images of his former team mates, the bladebreakers, appeared before his eyes. He could almost hear their laughter and their joy, but also their screams when he had betrayed them. Maybe they had asked themselves if there was no justice, when they died in the final match. Kai still remembered their shocked faces, their bloody tears and broken souls. One by one fell and those who took revenge on the Bladebreaker's death followed soon. Kai didn't care if any member of the other teams was still alive and he had never tried to locate them as long as they didn't confront him or his team. Most of them were dead anyway.

Also, less had been known about the future and even his own grandfather had realised to late what he had created. Not only the BBA, but also Biovolt was destroyed by Kai and his team. After all, they had even faced Voltaire and Boris, to get ultimate power by freeing themselves. And none of them had noticed that deep inside their hearts, revenge for their stolen childhood had been the true motive.

And when they had finally collected all bit beasts something unexpected had happened. Old powers were released and all bit beasts broke free. Furiously the Demolition Boys had tried to get back control. Without success. Instead they caused that nature fought back. In a few months the bit beasts turned each city on earth into ruins and dust. One natural disease followed after the other and the Demolition Boys were taught what happened if you messed up with bit power. Soon they were forced to hide themselves not only from furious bit beasts, but also people who blamed them for the war and destruction of their homes.

If it wasn't for Ian they wouldn't have survived that long anyway. Of course it had been a risk to climb down in the spilled dungeons of the Balcov Abbey, but it was a perfect hideout and the best place for Ian to create some new inventions. Thanks to the violet haired blader they owned technical equipment now, which could prevent that they were discovered by other people or the crazy bit beasts that haunted Moscow and the rest of the world. A wicked smile passed Kai's lips. At least one point for them. Maybe they would even get the opportunity to strike back one day.

Suddenly Kai was disturbed by a movement behind him, but he didn't turn around. Byran and Ian hardly left the cave. Spencer had gone to fetch water and hopefully found some food as well, which was the reason why Kai decided to stay at the entrance to observe the area. Though, the only one who could have come outside was Tala.

The red head rested against a wall and looked over at Kai. "Ian has to show you something. I will take over now. Spencer should be back soon, anyway."

Kai nodded, still staring into the direction from where Spencer should come back.

"You worry to much Kai. We had no bit beast activities here for the last few weeks. And I don't think any people will pass by these days. This place is wasted."

"You never know!" Kai answered and turned around to face Tala. They exchanged a short look before Kai went back inside the cave.

He used a ladder to climb down into the underground. A few steps further through the narrow tunnel and he reached a small hall that lead into the dungeons of Biovolt. It had been a good idea to build underground laboratories. Those rooms could be used for different matters as well. Except Ian's invention room the whole place was less illuminated. Bryan was sitting on some rock, watching Ian sceptically. When Kai entered he looked up, his eyes perforating Kai. Kai returned the gaze, and with arms folded across his chest he stood in front of Ian who was working at something.

The youngest member of the Demolition Boys raised his head and grinned satisfied. Obviously he had just finished his newest invention. Curiously Kai looked down at the beyblade Ian was holding. "You've repaired Black Dranzer? What for? It's useless without the bit beast." he stated.

"Nope!" Ian shoke his head. "I didn't repair it. I've transformed the beyblade into something new. It's no blade anymore but a dimension jumper."

Kai raised his eyebrow and took the beyblade to have a closer look on his former blade.

"You see through the glass where Black Dranzer's sign should be? Looks totally different in there now. This little machine might be of help in our fight against our insane bit beasts." Ian spoke on cheerfully. "As I said before it's a dimension jumper, which means you can use it to teleport yourself to another dimension or another time. At least it should work that way. You've seen the small terminal in the middle. There, you can set your destination."

Thoughtfully Kai examined his ex-beyblade. He wasn't sure yet what to think about the whole matter. Time travel and other dimensions sounded strange to him but if it would be possible it could offer them a chance to find a new home, or to find a way to control their bit beasts again or maybe even to turn back time. Who knew?

"How shall it work?" Kai asked, still suspicious.

"I've tested and improved it, by using my little robot here." he pointed towards the machine. Ian had invented it even before the crash. "You can program the destination and time of arrival and departure. Of course you have to inform yourself first about the place you want jump to. Otherwise you might land in a wall or tree, which might be painful."

Kai nodded. "How do you know it can transport you to another dimension?"

"That was easy. I programmed my robot to fetch a newspaper after its arrival, if it could find one and to save all data about the destination in its electronic mind." Ian showed him the newspaper and kept on talking. "It's the proof that other dimensions exist and we're even able to visit them. Too bad the machine can only transport one person. And I have to less energy here for another dee-jumper."

_I wished I could create a second one. I bet Kai will decide to use it himself and I won't get the chance to visit some other dimension this way. _his temper rose, when thinking about that. But he also understood that Kai as their leader had the privilege of using the dee-jumper first. Nevertheless he wondered if he should have tested the machine himself without telling Kai._ To late. I should have done that before. If I only had kept my mouth shut when Tala asked me about my newest invention._ Ian thought disappointed.

Handing his ex-beyblade back to Ian, Kai turned around to face Bryan who was still sitting on the rock and staring at them with his emotionless eyes. Without any more comment Kai left the room to fetch Tala and Spencer. Kai had not to tell Ian or Bryan where he was going to. It was quite obvious and all of them talked less due to the fact that they often felt what the others were thinking.

They needed a conference, right now. He didn't care much about the other's opinion, but it was necessary to make plans for the next few days in case that one of them used the dimension jumper. His decision was made already, that they had to try and that it had to be him who would travel to the past. We wouldn't be here if I would have gone back to the Bladebreakers. I choose Black Dranzer and the darkness. I feel no regret. Nevertheless from time to time I wonder what would have been... Kai thought while making his way to the exit.

"Back already?!" Tala greeted, when he stepped out of the cave. "Interesting invention, isn't it? Although I doubt that you can change the past by using it." he added in a low voice.

"We can use it for several needs!" Kai stated, before changing the topic. "Where is Spencer?! I need all of you downstairs!"

Even before Kai finished his sentence a tall figure appeared out of the dark clouds of snow that hang over the ruins. He carried bags with food, water and tools. Unlike the rest of the Demolition Boys Spencer seemed to enjoy the winter months and rainy days. Those days helped him wash away all emotions and clear his mind. A long time ago he managed already, to achieve balance and a level of neutrality within his soul.

No words were spoken when Spencer passed by and went into their hideout. Tala and Kai followed him and a few minutes later the whole group was sitting in the main room, talking about Kai's plans concerning Ian's newest invention.

It had been certain from the beginning that they would use the little machine. Something had to be done against their situation. They couldn't stand the lack of power anymore and the hard truth that they were no longer rulers of earth but on the run. Their enemies were to strong and in this weird war none of them stood a chance to survive, which was the reason for them to hide from those evil spirits out there. Ian's new invention was finally giving them a new hope to get back what they lost. Maybe even more than they longed for.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Into the light

**Chapter 2: Into the light**

The world was spinning around him and he had to close his eyes to hold balance. Minutes before he had been standing in the cold cellar room, that had been his home for the last few years. Ian had shown him how to program locations and time, after they decided about Kai's mission. Tala had suggested that when Kai used the dee-jumper to return he should program the exact time he left. This way it would be as if Kai had never left them. Before pressing the buttons on the machine Kai had also taken off his coat. A good idea cause he was welcomed by a warm wind, at his destination.

Slowly he opened his eyes when listening to his surroundings. Bright sunlight touched his skin and wind blew through his hair. Observing the area he realised that he arrived in a suburb of Moscow, as Ian predicted. In front of him a large street lead into the city and behind him he noticed the way which lead to the Balcov abbey. At least it had, before everything was destroyed._ It really worked._ he thought while looking down on the dee-jumper in his hands. _This is amazing. Like a dream. Everything was alive as if nothing had happened. I wonder in which time I arrived. Ian meant a time difference of a few days or weeks could be possible._

Curiously the blue haired blader made his way towards downtown. He had no intentions of visiting the Balcov Abbey, which had still to exist. Not yet. Maybe later. Without looking back Kai walked through the streets, enjoying the sight and noise. Usually he prefered silence, but after those years he was somehow glad to hear the sound of people and traffic passing by.

Kai didn't know how long he had walked through the city when he recognized a huge building in front of him. No doubt, it was the beyblade battle doom. The place where history ended. Again he wondered what would have been if. But the past could not be changed without creating interdimensional chaos. Except that future and past were different dimensions. They had never cared about those questions before and in any case he had to be careful now. If time was linear he would have to avoid meeting those people he knew or even himself, without messing with time. In the second case it wasn't much easier. Besides he had used the dee-jumper to find a possibility, which could help them in their own world to get back control and rebuild the cities.

Nevertheless the option of being able to change the past seemed also attractive to him. Black Dranzer should also still exist in this time or dimension. Thoughtfully Kai entered the building, to discover that it was empty but decorated for the russian tournament. _They started already._ he thought while exploring the empty halls. _And I can feel Black Dranzer's presence. My beyblade has been used in here already, which means I walk along the path of darkness already. The Bladebreakers might be dead already...or one of them. To late... _Cold sweat ran down his back and he stormed out again, leaving the battle doom behind. Memories rose in his mind and images of his dead friends haunted him. Since when did he consider them as friends? Kai didn't know and cared less. More important was to clear his mind and calm down. Even if his past self used Black Dranzer already the battle doom had shown no evidence for the Demolition Boys victory. He could still remember the day when Max died. From that time on the doom wasn't decorated anymore and you were able to feel the clinking coldness of the russian winter already.

Lost in his thoughts Kai wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore and barely noticed other people. Suddenly loud voices disturbed him. Somebody was calling his name and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Immediately Kai turned around, pushing away the arm. "Who...?!" he started but wasn't able to finish his sentence. Surprised he starred towards the person who dared to touch him like this. A few seconds his eyes might have flickered nervously, but luckily it wasn't noticed by anybody. Thoughts were cruising through his mind and he cursed himself of being inattentive. Now it had happened. He met someone familiar. Not knowing if he should cry or laugh, Kai just starred back at Tyson.

It was obvious that the younger blader was angry about something. Probably annoyed and hurt about Kai's betrayal. "How dare you, Kai!" Tyson screamed and even tried to push him backwards. "Leaving like this and then coming back as a member of those Demolition Boys. We worried about you, wondered what had happened. It was obvious that they lied about you being ill and all. But this! How could you Kai?! You've not only betrayed your team, your friends but also stolen the All Starz's bit beasts! You won't get away that easily Kai! I demand an answer! Now! And...!"

_The All Starz. I remember. I've just started to use Black Dranzer...it's that early, although it might have been better if I had arrived before..._ Kai thought.

"Tyson, please." Kenny begged and tried to calm him down. "You won't change anything by this behaviour."

"No, he won't get away like this!" Tyson shouted, while a single tear ran over his face. "He can't do that!"

"But he did! Tyson, calm down." Max also interfered in the argument.

"I won't until he wakes up and comes back to us! Man, he can't leave like this! They have done something to him! That's not him anymore!"

While Tyson, Max and Kenny were still arguing Kai kept standing on the sidewalk, shaking his head, still in disbelief. _They're really alive and I never believed I could feel glad about seeing them. They even worried about me, while I gave no single thought about them. Hmm... _he thought amazed and thoughtfully. _Oh well, they seem not to realise that I've grown a bit and my clothes are wear out. I could prevent to be their Kai._

"You're still here?!" Rei interrupted Kai's thoughts with his statement.

Kai looked back at the former White Tiger, avoiding his horrible memories and shrugging his shoulders._ I almost felt pity when watching that match. Bryan could have won easily without hurting you that much. Well, I've been not better. But, at least, Tyson was dead after the first round. Fast and almost painless._

Finally Tyson had also stopped yelling and turned back to them. His eyes showed surprise and disbelief. He exchanged a questioning look with Rei, before he continued to speak.

"Wow! You have not vanished but even waited. A good sign." Tyson grinned widely, while Rei shoke his head. However, Tyson was back to normal and not crying like a little child anymore. Sometimes Rei could understand Kai. Tyson could be annoying at times.

Meanwhile Kai had also made his decisions. It might be dangerous messing with time, but he would prevent the tragedy which took place in his own dimension. The only problem would be himself. He needed time to think about that carefully. The Kai from this dimension or time, however you called it, had to be out of his way. "I will fix the problem." Kai started to talk slowly.

All Bladebreakers, especially Tyson, starred at him surprised. They could hardly believe what he had said. "You...you're coming back? Do you mean that? That you finally came to your senses again?" Tyson whispered.

"I will join you at the hotel in a few hours and we're going to train hardly. We won't loose against the Demolition Boys."

"He actually said we!" Max said happily.

"I want you to be prepared and concentrated! All of you."

"Sure!" Tyson shouted cheerfully. "I knew it! That's you. Whatever they've done you're back."

Kai even managed to smile at him. Seems as if I'm not that bad after all.

"Will you give the bit beasts back?" Rei asked.

"I will." he replied and turned away. "See you later. And if I should suddenly vanish again, you better call the police instead of waiting if the worst is happening."

With those words he left the confused Bladebreakers and was gone before they could follow and ask what he meant by his cryptic words. He had several opportunities now, talking to his past self and trying to convince him of coming back or pushing him out of the way by imprison him or even kill him. _Kill him,_ it echoed in his head while his heart froze in horror. After those years he could still feel the influence of Black Dranzer, but this time it was weaker and he believed he might be able to control the power.

_No,..._ he told himself._ I won't make the same mistakes again. It wouldn't make anything better if I took his place. I have always to keep in my mind that I have to go back to my own dimension. Even if I feel torn back to my ex-team and it seems that different times might be like different dimensions... I'm here to fullfill a mission, not to betray my team back at home. Home. I feel rather connected to this place than my own world._

Shaking his head he cleared his mind and walked on, not caring about Tyson who screamed for him nevertheless. "Kai! Wait, Kai!"

"Forget it, he's gone." Rei smiled. "I still can't believe what happened. How did we do that?"

"A miracle. That's what happened." Max laughed.

"But what did he mean by his last words?" Tyson wondered.

"I suggest we were right. Something happened to him. You remember when those Demolition Boys suddenly cut of the battle and told us Kai would be ill. They were stalling us, while Kai had probably to undergo a brain wash." Kenny guessed.

"You think so? Poor Kai."

Rei was still looking thoughtfully. This day had been strange. Kai's disappearance, the battle at the dome and their talk now. Later on he would try to talk to Kai. Maybe their team leader finally spoke to them about the strange abbey._ I'm sure his behaviour has to do with the abbey. He started acting weird already when we visited that place. _he thought to himself. _And now this. I've noticed his sad look when the others were argueing. He tried to hide it, but something is wrong. What is he hiding from us? Or is he up to something and just tricked us? Perhaps I shouldn't worry that much. But it bothers me. This is to strange._

"Hey Rei. What's up? Your ex-team has not to battle against Kai anymore. Nothing to worry about!" Tyson tried to cheer him up.

"I have just a bad feeling. Probably it's nothing. Nevertheless I can't stop wondering about the latest events. I think I won't believe until he's really training with us and still he could always betray us again."

Kenny nodded sadly. "Have to agree with Rei on that. We don't know if he was honest."

"Certainly he was, I could feel that. He acted like himself, not like the bastard we've met at the stadium."

Rei grinned. "Maybe, but still I don't feel much better."

Becoming absorbed in talking the four boys walked back towards their hotel, not seeing the dark figure lurking in the shadows. His eyes glew like an ever burning fire and his breath could be seen, although it wasn't that cold. A long robe hang around his shoulders and the hood covered his head to hide his face. For some time he had been watching them already.

He had been aware of Kai's arrival and followed the boy from the beginning. Those Bladebreakers with their easy minds didn't interest him much. The boy, who was looking like Kai and had come out of nowhere, seemed of more importance. With the blader's appearance something had changed and it was his task to watch the traveler's steps carefully._ Indeed, very young, but powerful for his age. Most travelers I've seen were much older. For a human kid, amazing. Balance of power might even be in danger, cause of him._ he thought to himself, while leaving the shadows and sneaking after the boy.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 Changing Destiny

**Chapter 3: Changing Destiny**

Meanwhile in another part of the city. Since their defeat against Kai and the Demolition Boys the All Starz were arguing about the whole topic. Each of them was angry and felt humiliated. While Steve and Eddie were mainly listening to their team mates Michael and Emily seemed very aggressive.

Judy had left an hour ago, because she couldn't do anything but trying to calm them down. She could understand their anger and worried about the latest events. Kai's betrayal had certainly been a back strike. But the White Tigers and Bladebreakers still had their bit beasts, which meant that the fight against Biovolt wasn't over yet. Thoughtfully Judy left the building to meet with Mr. Dickenson and talk to him about their next step in the case "Biovolt". Hopefully they would find a way to take an advantage out of their current situation, even if it looked bad.

Two hours after Judy had left the building, where the All Starz were staying, Michael stormed out of the hotel as well. Talking would change nothing and he wasn't in the mood of calming down right now. Under other circumstances he might have taken it easy. It could happen that you lost a match. But Kai had not only won against all of them. He had stolen their bit beasts and Michael swore to himself that Kai would pay for that sooner or later.

Caring less about his surroundings Michael didn't see the guy in front of him and crashed into the kid who wasn't much younger than him.

"Watch where you go!" the other muttered and pushed him aside.

Michael wanted to shout back when he recognised the boy. "You?!" What was the traitor doing here?

Kai seemed as surprised as him but showed no emotions and leaned against a wall, his arms folded across his chest.

"How dare you to confront me after stealing our bit beasts! You won't get away with your crime, you know!" Michael shouted, his eyes gleaming in anger. "Hand over Trygle and my team mates beasts. Otherwise you will come with me." He demanded.

"You want to threaten me!" Kai smiled wickedly. At first he had been surprised and angry at himself, because he had not been attentive enough, but Michael's words amused him. Besides their meeting made things easier for him. His decision was made. "You can't force me of going where ever I want. I would be gone already anyway, if it wasn't for a talk with you."

"Me?" Michael asked sceptically. "What for? You've insulted us, stole our bit beasts and humiliated us. Do you really think we'll forget that?"

"I don't ask you to forget. We need to talk, but not here. This is only between you and me. You want your bit beast back, you will listen!"

_He must be insane. _Michael thought. _At first he leaves his team to join those Demolition Boys. Afterwards he challenges all of us and steals our bit beasts. And now he's coming back as if nothing ever happened and asks me for a talk. Does he really believe he can blackmail me? Or is he just stupid. No, I won't underestimate him._ But he made me curious.

Kai was still leaning against the wall, waiting for Michael to reply. The leader of the All Starz seemed more confused than angry now, which was a good sign.

"That's blackmail. But you got me curious. And I will decide where our talk is taking place!" Michael replied finally.

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Let's go." He said and followed Michael, who was still suspicious about Kai's intentions.

And like before the watcher was hiding in the shadows, spying after Kai and waiting. He knew how to stay unnoticed and wouldn't interfere as long it wasn't necessary.

Without talking both boys went back to the hotel, where Michael had come from. Before he had met Michael, Kai had thought a lot about the latest events and had come to the conclusion already that he would have to dedicate him anyway. He knew himself and that there was no way to convince his other self to give up Black Dranzer and turn back to the Bladebreakers. At least not now. But he had not enough time to wait and convince him, which meant he had to get him out of his way. Killing was no opportunity and besides he had no weapons with him. Left the idea of kidnapping his other self and therefore getting time to convince him while preventing he would be Kai. It was difficult for him to admit, but he knew he wouldn't be able to kidnap and imprison himself alone. What a thought?

_Catching myself._ Kai had thought. _As annoying it is, I will have to ask someone for help. The Bladebreakers can't know, what means I can't dedicate the White Tigers. They would probably tell Rei. Then there is my old team…the Blade Sharks. No, they're to weak. The Demolition Boys would be perfect, but I would be crazy of asking them and getting caught by Boris again. The Majestics were out of the picture from the beginning. Imagine them to kidnap someone. Leaves the All Starz, the Dark Bladers or my team from my dimension._

Kai had no clue where to find the Dark Bladers and those guys had been suspect to him anyway. There was also no way to contact and fetch his team, what meant that his only chance for help were the All Starz. At least they would have reasons enough to help him with that problem. Of course he had to convince them that he was honest and trustworthy, what wouldn't be easy. Due to the fact that the All Starz's bit beasts had been stolen already he had to talk to them anyway and could ask them to support him as well.

Michael was still suspicious and angry. Kai's behaviour was weirder than before. Who should understand that guy? Nevertheless he hoped to find a way of getting their bit beasts back.

Luckily his team mates had left the hotel room when Michael and Kai arrived there. "No listeners! What do you want now?!" Michael asked him and sat down on a chair.

Kai kept standing in his typical position. "You will not tell anybody what I'm going to share with you now. If you do, any deal between us will be meaningless and you can forget your bit beasts."

The All Starz's leader shrugged his shoulders. "What makes you think I will make a deal with you anyway?"

"You will, otherwise you won't get Trygle."

"Pff…I can find another way…"

"No more small talk." Kai interrupted him. "My request is to important to discuss our differences now. For you it may sound strange but I'm not who you think I'am. The only way to get your bit beasts back is that you support me of kidnapping this world's Kai. He has to be stopped."

Now Michael was quite confused and shaked his head in disbelief. "What? There are two of you? And what do you mean by this world?"

_None of your business. _Kai almost said, before realising that comment wouldn't be for the best right now. Even if he hesitated of telling the whole truth he knew it was necessary. Otherwise he wouldn't get what he wanted and things would become much more complicated than they were already.

"I've come from another dimension. A future time where the world like you know it doesn't exist anymore." It's a time of darkness. Not a place someone likes to live in, you can imagine. he thought.

Michael jumped up from his chair, staring at him for a second and bursting out into laughter. "You're kidding. That's the weirdest story I've ever heard. Another dimension…ha ha!! Very funny, indeed."

But Kai didn't move and his eyes showed he was earnest. Slowly he took something out of his pants pocket. It looked similar to the beyblade he had used before, at least Michael thought so. Then Kai handed the small machine over to Michael. "It's true." Kai stated.

Suspicious Michael took the blade and got a closer look on the dee-jumper. "What have you done to your beyblade?" he asked.

"Ian transformed it into a so called dimension jumper. You can believe me or not. But I'm telling the truth."

Still holding the dee-jumper Michael looked at him questioning. "If it's true, what have you come for? To change your past?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe… I don't know much about time travel yet. Maybe future and past are like different dimensions. I won't be able to change my own timeline then. But at least I can prevent that the same happens here and perhaps I find a way to make things better in my world."

Thoughtfully Michael sat down again, keeping the dee-jumper in his hands. "What happened in your world? Did you loose power or what?"

"We paid for our crimes, as you said. The Demolition Boys and me won the tournament and took all bit beasts. But it wasn't enough. We wanted more, got addicted to our power." He stopped for a moment, looking directly at Michael who froze when Kai kept on talking. "We started to kill…everybody who was in our way. I helped to kill my own ex-team mates, the Bladebreakers. I felt joy and incredible power when I did. But not only them, also other teams died by our hands. The BBA was easily destroyed. Biovolt followed soon. We had no need for an organisation like that. No need to let them live. The future is dark and empty."

Shocked and not able to say a word Michael sat on the chair. He listened to the blue haired blader's story and wondered what made him change his mind.

"When we reached our top form something unexpected happened. The power was to strong, we couldn't keep control and all bit beasts broke free. Now the land is wasted and those people who survived the bit beast's attacks have to hide themselves. If Ian had not invented some useful technical equipment my team and me would also be dead already. But we survived. It was him who invented the Dimension Jumper."

"I can hardly believe that you changed your mind and really want to help or change the past, if it's possible. Why should you give away your power?"

"Cause I know the future and I can't stand it anymore. But it's not your business."

"I see." Michael smiled. "Still too proud to ask others for help. You must feel humiliated by yourself." He grinned and enjoyed Kai's angry look. "And how do I know I can trust you? In your time you even didn't care about killing your friends!"

Thoughtfully Kai looked back at him. "You'll keep my Dimension Jumper. This way you make sure I won't betray you. Besides they never were my friends." He knew that he had to take risks if he wanted to get Michael's help in that case. Michael nodded and pocket the machine, when suddenly the door was opened.

"Here you're. We've been searching for you! You just ran off!" Emily said.

"And…what is he doing here?" surprised she pointed at Kai, who was still standing in the room.

Damn. Kai thought. He had hoped not to meet Michael's team mates. It was enough that Michael new about his true identity. Not them too. Confusion and hate could be seen in their eyes and Kai had no need to talk to them. However, Michael would probably have told them anyway. Why had things to be that complicated? And time was also passing by quickly.

But to Kai's surprise Michael stood up and lay his hand on Kai's shoulder as if they were best friends. "Well, while you were discussing I took the task, to find him, in my hands." Michael stood up and lay a hand on Kai's shoulder. "We've talked and he's not that bad after all. He's even willing to give back our bit beasts, right?!"

Kai exchanged a confused and questioning look with Michael, but nodded afterwards. He would have never expected Michael to lie for him. Why should he do something like that?

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 Dark Craving

**Chapter 4: Dark Craving**

"How come you changed your mind?" Steve asked, still suspicious.

"I have my reasons." Kai replied.

"And where are our bit beasts?" Eddie joined the conversation.

"Good question." Steve nodded.

Oh well, this is becoming complicated. Kai thought.

"We were about to fetch them when you came back." Michael said quickly. "He had to hand them over..."

"...to Boris." Kai finished, before Michael could say anything wrong. "He and my so called grandfather are behind everything, concerning Biovolt and the abbey. You have to be satisfied with this information."

Emily shook her head at Michael's strange behaviour. "You believe him? What if it's a trick?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "Believe what you want. I don't care. You have a chance to get back what I stole from you. Take it or leave it. It's up to you." he said, heading towards the door."

"You hide something from us Michael. Usually you aren't that silent. What did he tell you?" Emily asked, when Michael wanted to leave with Kai.

"Hey, don't worry." he ignored her question. "I'll get our bit beasts back and afterwards we can still discuss that topic." he grinned widely.

"You handed our bit beasts over to someone else. I'm curious how you plan on getting them back!" Steve meant.

Kai looked back at him. "Not your problem, but it won't be to difficult."

Both boys left and let three confused All Starz behind them.

"Now, that was really strange." Eddie meant.

Emily nodded thoughtfully, an evil grin on her lips. "You will inform Judy and I'm going to spy after them. They're up to something and we have to know." she decided. To her disappointment she lost their track soon, unlike the watcher who was still after them.

The whole development became more interesting with each minute. Let's see how he manage his trip. Maybe he isn't just a young boy who should better be stopped. Until now he has done a good job, as if he would be familiar with all problems such travels bring up. But I'll have to be careful how far I let him go. he thought, catching up with Kai and Michael.

"What was this for?" Kai asked harshly. "You had not to lie for me."

Don't be grumpy." Michael grinned. "We could even become friends after all. How are we going to catch your past self now?" he shook his head in amusement. "Two Kais. I still can't believe that. And one as cold as the other."

But then he noticed as Kai's features darkened and stopped talking. "Take it easy, okay. It's just to strange. Besides how shall I call you? You're him, but not!"

"You have problems..." Kai mumbled. "Call me as you want. I don't care."

"How about Mirai Kai, cause you come from the future."

"Not very inventive, but it will do."

Michael smirked and nodded. "And now?"

"We need to find the perfect place to hide Kai." Mirai Kai stated.

"First of all we need to get him, I would say."

"I know that he should be around in the afternoon. As far as I discovered, this timeline is almost equal to mine. Besides it would be senseless to capture him but have no place to imprison him."

"Hmm...yeah. But where? You know any old buildings, any cellar rooms, other places..." Michael muttered thoughtfully.

"Be quiet and let me think!" The blue haired blader said harshly. If he had not been that concentrated on his task Mirai Kai might have even felt the presence of the watcher, in those moments of silence. But he was lost in thoughts. They had to find a secret place nobody would ever find. A place from where it was impossible to escape from. It was the biggest question of all.

Finally he remembered something. When the bit beasts had been released in his world they had hidden in an old cellar of a former factory, which had been out of use for several years before the tournament had started. The interior had been of unbreakable thick steal. Obviously something worthy or dangerous had been in there once. Ian had scanned the room with one of his instruments and proved that it was safe. Mirai Kai could still remember the code which had to be programmed at the entrance, because he had watched when Ian cracked it. If that place existed here too it would be the perfect prison.

He knew the operation was risky but Mirai Kai had to trust in their worlds timeline in this case. On the way to the factory he started to ask Michael more about this timeline to make sure he could assume that both timelines were similar enough, until now.

In the meantime Emily was still searching for a sign of Michael and Mirai Kai. Afternoon had come already when she finally saw a certain blue haired blader walking along the sidewalk. As she could see, he was alone. Confused and suspicious she hid in a corner. What is he doing here alone? Where is Michael? she thought.

Emily was about to confront Kai when Michael suddenly appeared out of a street. From her hideout she noticed Michael's evil smirk and whatever he said to Kai it seemed sarcastic. What happened? I thought he wants to give back..oh well, I knew that he's a traitor and we shouldn't trust him. But why is Michael reacting that confident? And Kai...he was surprised about something.

But as fast as Michael had appeared he vanished after his short talk to Kai. Realising Kai's sudden anger she decided to spy after him instead of talking to the blader. This was strange, indeed.

Kai was more than angry. The former Bladebreaker had only left the abbey to be alone and avoid Boris presence. But instead of getting some peace he had to run into Michael who dared to called him weak and challenge him. Did those Allstarz have no brains? Michael could never defeat him and was not even a worthy opponent for him, as long as he owned no bit beast anymore. However, the Allstarz' leader had insisted on a match at the old factory. Why there, Kai wondered. The beydome would have been nearer and not in such a run-down area of the town. At first he had refused, but when Michael called him weak and insulted him Kai decided to show that impudent kid not to mess up with him. If he wanted to be destroyed completely he could have it.

It didn't take Kai much time to reach the factory. He must be crazy? I expected all Allstarz to come but he really plans on fighting me alone? Kai shook his head and went to the entrance gate where Michael was waiting already. "Still thinking you can beat me? There's no way for you to win this."

"I'm not alone and I wasn't honest before. It's not me who wants the battle. Let's go inside. He's waiting in the arena." Michael lied again.

Kai's eyes sparkled. "Stop your small talk. I have come here to give you a lesson not to battle against some stranger. Beside there is no arena in there."

Damn, Michael thought. "So, you prefer beating me than battling against some mysterious but worthy challenger who seems to know pretty much about your past?"

"My past?" Kai turned back, his eyes piercing Michael's.

Michael grinned and nodded. "No tricks. It's true. But you have to follow me inside. He's waiting and has a surprise for you. Obviously your new bit beast isn't the most powerful. Besides you should know him well."

A confused expression could be seen on Kai's face. Who could that guy be? Someone he knew? But who? Almost thoughtfully he nodded. Michael got him curious, but he should better be honest with him. Slowly Kai followed Michael inside the dark building, but always staying behind the blader and being aware of his surroundings, and leaving a surprised and still puzzled Emily outside the building.

As Michael before, Mirai Kai was also feeling nervous now. In a few minutes he would have to face himself. He could hear Michael and Kai coming downstairs already. What would happen when they met? A time paradox or nothing? Some seconds later he wasn't worrying about that anymore, but about something else. He could feel his bit beasts again, especially Black Dranzer. His ultimate bit beast. The most powerful creature on earth. Their glory, their death. Mirai Kai's eyes glew in the darkness and he felt tension rising in his heart. Soon, very soon he would have it back. Memories rose in his head and the craving for his dark bit beast became stronger within each minute.

Suddenly the door to the large hall opened. Mirai Kai stood with his back to the door but he could feel Michael's, Kai's and both Dranzer's presences. They were here. In slow motion Mirai Kai turned around to face them. He hold his breath when seeing his younger self. But nothing happened, except that Kai gasped in disbelief. He was standing in the darkness, looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

Mirai Kai couldn't help but smirk. Michael noticed it was an evil smirk and froze. Would Mirai Kai change his mind? Fighting against yourself might be hard.

"You have something which belongs to me!" Mirai Kai stated. His voice sounded harsh, cold and mechanic as if a machine would speak.

Kai just starred back at him , showing no emotions.

Slowly Mirai Kai nodded and Michael new, that the blader had not changed sides. Before their enemy could react Michael grabbed for the piece of wood, which had prevented that the heavy door would close itself. Kai turned around when he heard the movement, but it was too late. He was surrounded by darkness. Seconds later he felt a hard blow on his head and lost consciousness.

When he woke up again the room was enlightened by some candles and he realised that he was chained to the wall. Michael and the guy, who looked like him, stood in front of him. Kai didn't get the first words, but he could catch some weird fragments of their conversation. Something about time paradox and that his double was obviously relieved that nothing happened when he confronted him, although he seemed to be sad about not being able to change the past on the other hand. An alternative future, future and past like parallel universes, different dimensions? This was confusing him much more.

Suddenly he caught the glimpse of a familiar object. His eyes widened in shock when he realised what it was. During the first moments he couldn't move. This boy had not only stolen his face but dared to take his blades. He wouldn't care about Dranzer right now, but Black Dranzer was his and only his. Kai's eyes started to glow furiously and he tried to get rid of his bonds, without success. The noise only caused that Michael and his double turned around to face him. Both of them got an angry glance from Kai.

Michael grinned. "You wouldn't have thought how this would end, would you?" he teased him.

Kai growled. "Bastard! Whatever you try, it won't work, it's damned to fail. They will find me and both of you will pay."

"You don't get it, do you? Nobody will come to search for you. Why should they? As long as you aren't gone!" Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"They will discover when this cheap copy of mine tries to use Black Dranzer."

Horrified Michael stepped backwards. Mirai Kai's eyes were glowing dark and dangerously. But to Michael's surprise he did even smile. "Show him!" he demanded.

Michael changed an uncertain look with Mirai Kai and took the dee-jumper out of his pocket to show it to Kai, who starred at him in confusion. "Ts. And what's that for?"

Mirai Kai sat down in front of Kai, forcing his double to look at him. "This was Black Dranzer's bey-body, before I had to replace it." In slow motion he started to move Kai's Black Dranzer in front of the blader's face.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 Questions

**Chapter 5: Questions**

"I know about our bit beasts power and how to handle it, you can believe me. Nobody will ever realise that it's not you they're dealing with, unless I reveal my true identity. But I won't do before I haven't you where I want you to be! Now you have something to think about. And don't worry we won't let you die. Just need to give you a lesson." With those words he stood up and turned back to Michael, ignoring Kai's complaints. "Let's finish our business here."

Michael nodded and smiled, while watching as Mirai Kai raised Black Dranzer in the air. The bit-piece started to glow in a neon red colour, with black stripes.

"By the power of Black Dranzer I demand you to rise! Trygle, Trygator, Tryhorn, Trypio!" Mirai Kai shouted. In a flash of light and thunder the four bit beasts left the bey-body.

"Our bit beasts finally!" Michael whispered in satisfaction.

"Back to your owners." Mirai Kai commanded and Michael could feel as the beyblade in his pocket started to heat up.

While staring at the show above him he took his beyblade and carried out the same gesture as Mirai Kai before. Only seconds later Michael's huge bit beast shrieked and returned to its owner.

Behind them Kai was still struggling against the chains, causing himself more pain than necessary. After the bit beasts were gone and Mirai Kai pocketed his beyblades they took attention of Kai's actions again. They exchanged a short look and decided to let him cool down.

"I have to thank you." Michael said and gave Mirai Kai a friendly tap on the shoulder.

"No. I have to thank you. It was only fair to give your beasts back." he replied.

Then Michael wanted to give the dee-jumper back but he refused to take it. "Keep it until I have to go back. This way you can be certain that I won't betray any of you again. Black Dranzer's influence on me is still strong and I can hardly resist of using that blade. Besides I don't know what Boris will do when he realises what I've done. I won't go back to the abbey and the battle against the White Tiger's won't take place tomorrow. See you around." he said and left a puzzled Michael inside the cold cellar room.

"Wait?" Michael hurried to lock up the door to Kai's prison and catch up with Mirai Kai, not paying any attention to Kai's screams. But when he reached the front gate Mirai Kai was gone already. Why had this guy to leave that fast, Michael wondered. Certainly they would meet again, but he would have liked to invite Mirai Kai to come with him back to the hotel to celebrate a bit. Oh well, he would probably have said he had no time for that anyway. When it came to have fun Mirai Kai and Kai had both the same attitude. Shaking his head Michael made his way out of the building, also wondering what to do with Kai now?

In the meantime Emily could watch an amazing show, outside the old building. When her beyblade had started to warm up, she had taken it out of her pocket immediately. Afterwards she starred towards the sky. For some seconds she couldn't believe her eyes. Completely puzzled she shook her head and rubbed her eyes. But the beasts above the factory were still there. "Trygator." she whispered and raised her left hand, which hold Trygator's bey-body. Gracefully the crocodile like spirit flew back inside the blade, while Trypio and Tryhorn left to go back to the place they belonged.

Emily was too distracted from Trygator's comeback that she wasn't aware of her surroundings. When she hurt someone call her name she was drawn back to reality. "Oh, Michael." she said, still confused by the sudden appearance of her bit beast.

"You followed us?" Michael asked suspiciously, hoping she didn't know anything.

"I had to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. Although it seems he told the truth. I'm still suspicious what he's up to. Where is he anyways?" she asked and observed the area, searching a sign for the blue haired blader.

Michael grinned. "He left already and I told you not to worry about me. Everything's fine!"

"Is that so? I can tell when you lie. What deal did you make with that guy to get our bit beasts back? Is it worth the trouble?"

"Really! It's nothing. He isn't that bad and the whole bit beast stealing was only to get the Demolition Boys trust."

"How do you know?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Oh come on. Let's go." he said, ignoring her question and pulling her away from the factory.

What happened in there, Emily asked herself. And what was this argumentation all about? They're hiding something, and I have the feeling it has something to do with that factory. Before leaving with Michael she gave a short look towards the building and promised herself to come back. A mysterious and dark shadow seemed to lay over it and whatever it was, Emily felt that it was important.

And while they left none of them was aware of the shadow that had been hiding near not far away. He had seen everything and was no on his track again. The appearance of Emily had hindered him to follow Mirai Kai after the boy had come out of the building. Now he was looking forward to catch up with the young traveler. But he was interrupted once more. This time by a flash of light that blinded him.

"Why is the boy still around?!" a dark voice spoke. It belonged to a small creature that looked a bit like a goblin with pale skin and snow white hair. Like the man the creature was clothed in a robe and only it's glowing eyes could be seen.

Surprised and in fear the man stepped backwards. "I beg your pardon Master Aeon. I've watched the boy as you ordered, but he might be of more interest than we thought."

The other laughed. "How can a small mortal creature, from such a young not to say stupid race, be of any interest for the needs of the universe. I guess you spent to much time in those dimensions Aaron. He's far too young of even realising what he can cause and how his actions influence other dimensions. He has to be stopped before it's too late."

"With all respect Master Aeon, but it might be that you underestimate him. I've watched him for the last hours and he shows talent."

"I can see in your mind what you mean. Feeling pity with the child? Unlike him we know of all dimensions and worlds that exist. Some might be dark, others are not. He's not aware of what he's doing and can still easily be manipulated." Suddenly his look became very thoughtful while he sank deeper into Aarons mind, seeking all informations the man had for him. Then he nodded. "You've watched him long enough. And even forgot your main task here. Too much time here isn't good for you, as I see. Leave now. I'll take this in my own hands. It's never good to play with fire for mortals."

Aaron was still looking sad, when he concentrated and vanished. Aeon's face showed no emotions, like always. Unlike Aaron, who had not experienced the full amount of his abilities, Aeon was able to see all connections between spiritual and physical levels. The boy was dangerous, even if he had potential. It was easy to see in minds of beings whose lives were determined by the powers of fate or accident. But sometimes people were born who stood beyond those powers.

Thoughtfully Aeon scanned the area and got aware of the current consequences of Mirai Kai's actions. Visions appeared in front of his eyes, showing him all results.

By a mysterious accident the All Starz had gotten their bit beasts back and soon not only Emily would ask questions. Michael was still keeping his secret, but for how long? Mr. Dickenson had cancelled the battle between Kai and the White Tigers and spent the afternoon with the Bladebreakers and their leader, unaware of the fact that this world's Kai was imprisoned in a dark and uncomfortable cellar room of an old factory.

The biggest problem of all might be the Demolition Boys. Not only Voltaire, but also Boris were furious about Mr. Dickenson's decision. Due to the cancelled match Boris went to talk to Kai, who couldn't be found anywhere. If it would be for Kai, Boris wouldn't care much. But Kai's absence couldn't mean anything good. The boy wouldn't betray them, would he? He had to do something about that problem. Biovolt's plans were in danger.

"Where is he? Has none of you seen him?" Boris blamed the Demolition Boys.

"How should we know?" Tala replied. "You said he shall get some rest instead of training with us. I've told you that such a special treatment is not for the good of the team. The last time we saw him was when he left the training room with you."

Boris eyes sparkled angrily. "You will get your punishment for that later Tala. But now I want all of you to leave and find him. I need him here, right now."

"Yes, Sir." the four boys obeyed and left the abbey to search for Kai.

"It's always about Kai." Tala muttered, when they went on their mission.

"Still mad with him?" Ian asked.

"Wouldn't you? We were friends before he almost destroyed the abbey and left to nowhere. Now he's back, everyone treats him like a prince and what is he doing? We aren't his little bodyguards!" Tala growled.

Ian shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Let's find him." Since Kai was back

Tala had started to act weird and all of them new it was not for the good.

The vision faded and Aeon new that those kids were on their way. Of course they wouldn't find Kai, but Mirai Kai. A wicked smile passed Aeons lips. The whole situation might not be as bad as it seemed. Some problems could even solve itself. Nevertheless Aeon tended not to take risks but go for the sure. No more waiting. Mirai Kai would get two opportunities. Leaving or being killed. Soon the young traveller would get his chance to leave willingly.

Aeon had located him soon and headed towards the Bladebreaker's hotel to settle down there. Nobody took notice of him. For humans he would appear invincible anyway.

The sunset had come already and the Bladebreakers had finished dinner and spend the evening in their room, discussing the latest events. Mirai Kai paid not much attention and tried not being involved to much in the conversation. Good to know how much Tyson and Max liked to talk and make fun. He could easily sit back on his bed, arms folded across his chest and occupy with own thoughts and needs.

Tyson, Max and Kenny seemed not to care, but Rei had noticed Kai's distant and sad look. Something worried their leader, since he had come back to them. "You okay?" he asked.

Mirai Kai starred at him confused. Obviously he had been far away. "Uhm. I'm fine."

"Anything bothering you?"

He shook his head. "Nope. It's okay Rei." he said and closed his eyes. It was obvious to Rei that Kai wanted to be left alone. Some rest would be good for himself as well.

Soon everyone had gone to sleep. But Mirai Kai couldn't find peace. He was still awake, although his eyes were closed. Thoughts about the latest events haunted him and kept him awake. Had it really been a good idea to go that far? Should he have told the Bladebreakers instead of Michael? Maybe he should have taken back the dee-jumper. What if Michael wasn't the friend he seemed to be? Who would have ever thought Michael and him could become friends? Whatever, those problems were nothing compared to what he had to undergo in his own world. But had he really influenced the timeline of this dimension for the good? And made it any difference?

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares

**Chapter 6: Nightmares**

Lost in thoughts Mirai Kai drifted to sleep. His dreams consisted mainly of fuzzy memories, which had haunted him the whole day already. Restless he turned back and forth, clenching his hands to fists.

In his dream he was back at the dome. He was standing in the middle of the arena, the people still cheering for him, although he had taken the Allstarz' and White Tiger's bit beasts. Nobody, expect the Majestics, had taken care of the earlier events. Probably they were still thinking it was all a show. But it wasn't a game anymore since Max and Rei lost their battles and were both in hospital.

Tala and Bryan had done a good job on beating them, killing them. Did anybody notice Max distant look, except Kai? Those empty and broken eyes. And Rei had even been beaten worse. The images were still present, much more present than what had been happening seconds ago. His eyes were staring at the lifeless form of Tyson. The young blader who had never believed, that Kai had really betrayed his team. It had almost broken Tyson's ideals when Kai lead the Demolition Boys in the battle against his former team.

From far away Kai could hear voices. But they were meaningless for him. Unable to move he watched as Tyson was brought away. He didn't care about the Demolition Boys, Biovolt or anybody else anymore. What had he done? "I've killed him." he whispered, looking from Tyson to the beyblade in his hands. Black Dranzer's bey-body sparkled in a mystical light and he felt to be bonded with a strong power. Then, out of a reflex, he burst out into crazy laughter. His eyes had become darker than before, while his heart gave in to the incredible power of his bit beast.

Pictures faded before his eyes and the next time he was observing his surroundings, the dome was gone. Instead he was standing in a field of fire and ruins. People were screaming, running from something. Dead bodies all around him. His team mates standing beside him. Determination in their eyes. Again the world was spinning around them.

He was back at the abbey, or better, what had been the abbey once. A familiar man was laying under some rocks, begging for help. Him? Did he really cry for help? Since when could guilt and fear be seen in his grandfather's eyes? Why showing regret? At least now he should be proud, proud of what he had created. Kai Hiwatari was the best blader now, and unstoppable. There was no need anymore for him to let Voltaire or Boris live. They deserved death, like all people who tried to control them.

Suddenly he felt the taste of blood in his mouth and found himself in the old factory. A few candles were still burning and he was standing in front of himself. Time was passing slowly while both boys were staring at each other. In his doubles eyes his own memories could be seen. But this time he didn't see the Bladebreaker's death. One by one the Demolition Boys fell. Killed by Tyson, Max and Rei. Those images weren't the worst yet. It was him who had lead the Bladebreakers to this senseless match. And it was him again who destroyed the BBA and Biovolt, with a smile on his face.

"In the end it will be your fault. It's always about you! Whatever you do! You're damned to destroy what you touch." a dark voice echoed in his head.

"No! I will prevent that...!" he screamed.

"Give in to your dark side and you will never feel that pain again."

Sweat ran down his face, while his hands were bloody. In shock he starred down on his hurt hands. A blade was also laying next to him. His eyes widened. "Black Dranzer."

"Kai? Everything ... oh my good what have you done to yourself?" Tyson screamed. "Rei you were right it wasn't just some stupid nightmare. Look at this!"

Confused Mirai Kai looked up at them. Then he grabbed for Black Dranzer, pushed Tyson away to head over to the balcony. "Leave me alone!"

"But Kai!"

Rei also stood up and hold him back. "I think we really need to talk Kai!" he said earnest.

Mirai Kai's eyes flickered nervously. "I said. Leave...Me...Alone!"

"We heard you, Kai!"

"Just leave him." Tyson shook his head. "He's so stubborn. If he would finally tell us anything. We're his team after all, his friends. Arrgrr..." Tyson muttered.

Mirai Kai turned back to them, his eyes showing guilt. "You need not to know, okay. Just leave it.

"It's quite obvious that you worry about something. You weren't concentrated when we trained earlier. Now you have bad dreams and even hurt yourself while sleeping."

"Not your business Tyson. Both of you should get some rest. We will probably have to battle against the Demolition Boys soon, maybe even tomorrow." with those words he left to the balcony, resting his arms on the balustrade and looking towards the sky. He didn't care about his light wounds. They would heal quickly. His thoughts were drawn to his nightmare soon. I won't tell them. They shouldn't worry about that. It's my problem and only mine. he thought.

Behind him he could hear Tyson's mumbling and going back to sleep, while Rei seemed to have other plans to Mirai Kai's badluck. Why couldn't they leave him alone? Why this concern? He had betrayed them and he wasn't even sure what would happen next. Black Dranzer's power was screaming to him and he knew that he needed the bit beast. After all those years he had finally control over the most powerful beast again. Mirai Kai couldn't let it go, he had to keep it. With the help of Black Dranzer they would certainly win against the Demolition Boys. But would he able to face them, fight them?

The last years a strong bond had been created between all of them. Although they had never spoken it out loudly, they had started to consider each other as friends and real brothers. They had only each other. But what was he thinking? This world was different. The Demolition Boys were his enemies, were they? Suddenly he noticed a movement and turned his head towards Rei, who had also come outside.

"Hope I don't disturb you. But I can't sleep. To much thinking about the last day." Rei said, also leaning against the balustrade.

Mirai Kai nodded.

"Hard to believe that you actually betrayed us. Your strange behaviour at the abbey, your absence, the come back in the battle dome, your decision to come back with us. It's still confusing."

They exchanged a look and Mirai Kai wondered if he should tell him about the abbey. His other self might do and his team had a right to know. But he would make it short.

"Look, I grew up at the abbey. Tala, Ian and Spencer were friends of mine. Things have changed now."

"I see. Similar situation I've been in when we met my former team."

Mirai Kai shook his head. "It's different. We never were a team, only training together. I wouldn't have joined him if it wasn't for something that Boris offered to me. A bit beast I was searching for. I couldn't resist." he looked down at Black Dranzer. The beyblade was still in his hands, glowing mystically in the fuzzy moonlight.

"Black Dranzer, I guess." Rei suggested.

Mirai Kai nodded and looked back at him. A thoughtful expression was on his face. "I made my decision Rei. I won't go back to them."

"I know." Rei replied, although he wasn't quite sure about their leader's intentions. He seemed so distant and different, somehow older and the sad expression in the leader's eyes was also still there. Rei wondered what Kai's dreams had been about but he knew he couldn't force him to tell. And whenever Kai looked at them there was that guilty look.

Well, he better left him alone. Maybe he would talk to them about it later, or perhaps there wasn't that much need to worry. Kai was strong and clever. He had helped them out of several difficult situations already. Certainly he could handle this. "If you need someone to talk, tell me, okay." he offered. "When we got into trouble you've always been there in the right moment. It's fair enough that we support you, if you need help."

"I will."

"Okay, then. I will try to get some sleep. Have a good night."

"You too." Mirai Kai answered and wondered if he would find any sleep that night. He should get some rest, but too many questions haunted him. And his conversation with Rei had only woken more memories. Damn, he had forgotten Boris and his grandfather. They would search for him already, by now. Probably both of them were in big worry about Black Dranzer and that their plans might fail.

Certainly they sent Tala and Ian after him. Well, sooner or later he had to confront them anyway. Tala might even be glad to hear that he wouldn't come back. But Mirai Kai knew his grandfather and Boris. They would do everything to get him back. For a moment he even wondered if they might be able to find Kai. He had felt the need to talk to his other self before, but under the actual circumstances it might be too risky. In any cases, he had to prevent that his secret was revealed.

While thinking about a solution he caught the glimpse of a shadow that was standing on the street. The person was closed in a long robe and looking over to the hotel. Who was that and what was he doing here? Did that guy look for somebody? There it was again, that strange feeling which had haunted him the whole day. He had not paid much attention to it before, cause many people had been around and due to the fact that he was one of the best bladers several guys might have a reason to watch him. But this guy was different. A dark aura lay around him and Mirai Kai couldn't look away.

Don't worry. Probably only some walker. But what if not. How long has he been standing there? Did he follow me? He looks in my direction, doesn't he? Kai thought and rubbed hi eyes. The small guy was still standing on the sidewalk, looking towards his balcony. For a second Mirai Kai believed, that his eyes were glowing yellow and red. Nah, Kai. Now you're dreaming. It's the best I have a walk and if he should still be there I can at least talk to him. Perhaps he's lost or something. he tried to calm himself down.

Quietly he went back inside the room. His team mates were all sleeping by now. Peaceful and happy expressions on their faces. Somehow this view made him feel better. Slowly, without making any noise, he slipped out of the door into the hotel's dark hallway. Nobody noticed as he left the hotel to go for a walk through the night.

To his surprise the guy was still standing on the other side of the street, watching over to him. "Why are you watching me? What do you want?" Mirai Kai asked him, when he didn't move but kept observing the blader.

"Isn't it obvious?" the stranger replied, his eyes glowing white. He rose his fragile hand and pointed at Mirai Kai who was frozen in his movement immediately. "Still fearless?" he asked and walked into the light. Carefully he took off his hood, showing his goblin like pale face, pointy ears and white hair.

This has to be another nightmare. Such creatures aren't real. I must be dreaming. Wake up Kai, wake up. But nothing happened. Still unable to move Mirai Kai was confronted with the most strangest being he had ever seen. Black Dranzer's power was nothing compared to what power this creature seemed to hold, although he was quite sure this being had weak points as well. It had to, each creature had. But it wasn't a bit beast. What was it then? Why had it come? What would it want with him? It had not been such a good idea to leave the room, after all. In shock, amazement and fear he watched as the creature rose his hand.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 Decisions

Cheese Grows On Apples: Thank you for your review. :) I do always appreciate feedback. The story is quite old, wrote it a few years ago, and therefore finished already. I'm going to upload chapter by chapter each day. Hope that my two self made charas don't appear gary stuish

**--**

**Chapter 7: Decisions**

He was blinded by lightening and felt like flying. At first it was impossible to open his eyes and when he finally managed to do so, his body was still frozen. Why couldn't he move and besides where the hell were they? This was weird. Nothing more than fuzzy light could be seen around him. Mirai Kai had to close his eyes again, otherwise the light would drive him insane. The creature, who brought him here, was also suspended. But unlike him it was able to move.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Mirai Kai asked, fear taking over his body. How he hated feeling weak.

Laughter could be heard. "Afraid now, young human? Finally you get an impression how it feels to be helpless, hm." Mirai Kai shook his head. No, he wasn't helpless. he was just unable to move. Damn bastard. What did he do to him?

"Oh my, still struggling. I can assure you that you're lucky. It's my power which keeps you this way. Otherwise you would be falling and falling, never hitting the ground. Might be funny. But we have more important things to do now. You want to know where you're? At a place beyond space and time. A place your mind can't imagine. Stop thinking about it, though. And me, I'm Aeon. A guardain."

"What do you mean by that? And what do you want from me?" Mirai Kai wondered.

"I told you that you can't understand. Stop asking."

"I won't give you whatever you want, until I know what's going on here!" Mirai Kai answered.

For some minutes Aeon looked at him thoughtfully. A grin passed the creatures lips. "You know that you have no chance! Still you try to give orders. I like that. Anyway, if you don't do as I say you will die. This time you messed up with the wrong people."

"If that's so, what have I done?"

"Humans like you aren't supposed to travel through dimensions. Creatures like you are troublemakers. You think higher beings like that?"

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I search for help and want to prevent that this dimension is also thrown into darkness."

"Not your business. How do you know about fate and random? You've caused enough chaos in your own dimension."

"I know that myself! And I want to make it better now. Besides, my intentions have nothing to do with fate and coincidence."

"Each traveller deals with both powers. And by travelling to another dimension you did as well. You see that every action, as unimportant it may seem, has effects on the whole. Maybe I'll explain that to you later on. You haven't done any major damage yet, and we'll look forward that you won't do in the future."

Still puzzled, Mirai Kai blinked at Aeon who was standing in front of him. The expression on his face seemed friendlier now, but Mirai Kai was still suspicious.

"I will give you a chance. You'll be sent back with the mission to get your dimension jumper."  
When Aeon mentioned the dee-jumper Mirai Kai gasped in surprise. "How do you know?"

"We've watched you from the beginning. My student Aaron should have sent you back to your own dimension already and destroy the little machine you brought with you."

"But I can't leave like this. Besides, if you knew why didn't you interfere?"

"Guardains have a lot to do, to watch over. Do you think you're that important? No. I sent Aaron on your trace. When my own needs and tasks were fulfilled I've seen if he finished his work already. But he had not. That's why I took it in my own hands. And I'm not happy that I have to do it, you can imagine. I want this to be settled soon! Aaron has still much to learn. And now do as I command. I won't say it twice." Aeon said harshly and waved with his small hand.

A flash of light blinded him and Mirai Kai found himself in front of the hotel again. The creature had vanished and he would have thought that everything had only been a dream if he wouldn't hear a voice in his mind. "Remember that I'll be watching you. Don't try anything stupid."

Thoughtfully Mirai Kai kept standing in the darkness. He needed time to digest what had happened to him. It was confusing and caused a similar feeling he experienced when loosing control over Black Dranzer. Mirai Kai hated that feeling and it made him angry. But on the other hand he knew that he had no choice.

Except if he stayed among lots of people. He doubted Aeon would appear then. Yet, it wasn't his intention to run away or make the creature more angry. Whatever he was, he was powerful. _But he can't watch me all the time. I'm sure of that. Maybe..._

"Don't even think that! If you try to fool me I will realise and it might not only mean your death then. How do you know what plans are made for this dimension?" the dark voice laughed in his head, what confused him much more. And he knew, it had been Aeon's intention to do so.

"Let me alone." Mirai Kai shouted back and to his surprise the voice kept calm. Shaking his head and freeing his mind of the weird memory of the first contact between him and a higher being, as Aeon would call himself, the boy walked on towards the place they had hidden Kai. If he had to leave Kai had to get back his Beyblades, had he?

Suddenly an idea passed his mind. It might be a better tactic to keep the blades. Aeon said himself that he was busy and therefore he might have been not attentive enough in this case. Or was it his plan to cause more chaos in this dimension? Mirai Kai wasn't sure. Should he talk to Michael about the problem? Better leave it.

It was then that he felt the power of Black Dranzer calling to him again and in the same moment he knew he would never be able to give it away again. At least, he had to keep his bit beast and only his. For a few seconds his eyes darkened as if shadows were lurking behind them.

Meanwhile his feet had drawn him towards the place he arrived at when using the dee-jumper for the first time. Unlike before the street was empty and dark. Maybe the darkness, emptiness and silence were the reasons for him to realise that someone was still watching him. Someone who should have left, but couldn't. The boy was fascinating him and Aeon was certainly making a mistake. When Mirai Kai turned towards him, he didn't hide in the darkness anymore but decided to take the risk of a talk.

Mirai Kai's eyes narrowed. "Who are you and why are you spying after me?!" he demanded to know.

"You need not to know my name or my intentions." his eyes were glowing yellow and Mirai Kai was almost thinking the other was a member of the dark bladers. At least, the young man was looking similar to them. "Know that I'm a friend, not an enemy I will share some knowledge with you. Use it wisely. It might save more than your life."

"What..." he answered, when a wave of images filled his mind. The stranger had reached him by now and lay his hands on the bladers forehead. Warm light stroke over his face and the pictures became clear.

He was seeing a creature, perhaps Aeon, who was talking to a group of similar creatures. They were only few and all of them worried about something. Although Mirai Kai wasn't able to understand their language he was somehow knowing what they were talking about.

And the most important information was that the guardains seemed to be dying, that cause of some major trouble in higher plains only few were left and that they needed more pupils. How should he use this new knowledge? Before he could ask the vision was over.

He found himself in the dark street again. His memory of how he came to this recognition was washed away, as well as all proofs that someone had been speaking to him. Another strange experience in this night. How much he craved to know what it meant and why it was happening to him? But the voices kept silent as if nothing had ever happened.

Slowly he went on, until he reached the place where the All Starz were staying. No further incidence. After making sure that nobody followed him he went inside the hotel, staying in the foyer's shadows and moving on to the hallway fast.

Luckily nobody took any notice of him and he could easily move through the dark corridors. Then he stopped in front of the familiar entrance to the All Starz' hotel room. _And now? I can't get in without waking everyone. Damn, I wish Michael would come outside._

As if his thoughts could determine anything the door was suddenly opened. Immediately he stepped back to hide in the shadow, shocked that somebody was coming out of the room. A few seconds later his eyes became wide. How did he deserve such luck?

"Michael!" he gasped.

"Huh! Kai? Ähm, I mean Mirai Kai. Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Michael grinned. "Well, I stayed awake on purpose. One day you have to leave I suppose. So I'm paying Kai a visit. Want to come?"

Mirai Kai shrugged his shoulders and followed him. "I have nothing better to do." he lied.

"How do you plan on convincing him of the right way?"

"I don't know yet, but it should be possible."

"As long as Black Dranzer is around I doubt that. Maybe I should take back to my dimension."

Michael looked at him surprised. "You don't want to leave yet? That early. We've just started to become friends."

_He considers me as a friend? Hm. After all I did and told him about me?_ he thought. "I don't think it's for the good if I stay to long."

"Hey, you could exchange yourself. Send Kai to your dimension and stay. What do you say?"  
At first he wanted to nod and even smiled, but in the end he shook his head. "I can't. Sooner or later someone will discover the truth. At least Voltaire will recognise that I'm older as I should be. It's enough that Kai and you know about me. If the dee-jumper came into wrong hands, and it easily could if to many people find out about me, I don't know what happens."

"Well, but you could at least stay until the end of the tournament."

"I prefer to convince Kai to go back to the Bladebreakers, before being forced to beybattle. Not that I wouldn't like to, especially with Black Dranzer, but Voltaire will be watching when I battle and recognise that I'm not the Kai he knows. I should have come to this conclusion before. Kai has been right. I can't take his place forever. And it woul be wrong anyway if I tried to."

"But they couldn't really proof. Your genes, your outfit, your look. It's the same. You're him, only from another dimension."

"They will ask questions and they might find anything. I don't take that risk. I didn't came here to cause more trouble. So stop it."

Michael smiled. "Yeah, you're really different. Colder and tougher, but also more open and willing to talk. I like that, the second part."

"Leaders have to do so sometimes. May I get back the dee-jumper now."

"Now?" Michael said disappointed. "Of course you can have it. It's yours." he handed it over to Mirai Kai, who took it and put it into his pocket. "Although I regret that you have to leave us soon. But you will stay until tomorrow, will you? As far as I've heard Mr. Dickenson and Judy want all teams to meet. Some special training for everyone I suppose. We'll make sure that the BBA succeeds against Biovolt."

"Yep, you will." Mirai Kai answered. He seemed to be distant, looking through Michael, to a place he couldn't see.

"Everything okay?" Michael disturbed him.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8 More Trouble

Cheese Grows On Apples: :) Next chapter is up and only 4 more chapters to come til the story is complete.

**Chapter 8: More Trouble**

Looking back at the All Starz' leader Mirai Kai smiled sadly. "Sure. Good luck with talking to Kai. See you tomorrow." he said, turning away to leave. "Maybe..." he added in a low voice.

"Yeah. And don't bother yourself with to much worries." Michael shouted after him and went further on his way, thinking about his self given task.

But Mirai Kai was not hearing him anymore. His mind had been drawn back to the latest events and Black Dranzer again. He hoped there would be a tomorrow. To many questions would be open. Aeon couldn't force him to leave like that could he? Or was the creature even able to delete memories?

After a walk that seemed like an eternity to him, Mirai Kai reached the hotel where the Bladebreakers were still staying. On his walk he had almost forgotten his surroundings and his thoughts had mainly cruised around questions about Aeon and his vision. Maybe the creature had forgotten about him? Would be a good turn of events.

No, in this case luck seemed not to be on his side. He had just reached the entrance door, when he saw a flash of light in a corner and Aeon appeared. To his confusion Aeon didn't move but waved at him as if he wanted to say that Mirai Kai shouldn't stare at him. Slowly he turned his head to see four familiar guys coming along the street.

They had seen him already and there was no way to get away. So he leaned back at the wall, arms crossed and waiting for them. What a surprise? I wonder how long they've been searching for me already. he thought, not knowing if he should be glad to see them.

All of them were looking at him suspicious and angrily. Did they suspect betrayal already?

"Finally. Do you think it's fun to search in the whole city for you?!" Ian shouted towards him.

"Wait!" Tala said and hold him back, to keep distance between Ian and him.

"What?"

"Something is wrong. I sense it."

"Maybe, maybe not." Mirai Kai answered and stepped forward into the fuzzy light of the street. Somehow they were able to sense the darkness around him. It made him feel nervous that they might be able to recognise that he wasn't the Kai they had been looking for.

_He changed and acts different. Mysterious and... I wonder what this expression in his eyes means? _Tala turned back at his team. "You can go back now and inform Boris that we found him. We will be back soon."

When he looked back at Mirai Kai, the blader was shaking his head. "Not we, you! There was no need to search me. I'm not coming back!"

While Ian, Spencer and Bryan seemed shocked Tala was almost smiling. He wanted to speak but Ian interrupted him. "You can't betray us again Kai. Do you even know what you did?"

A sad smile passed Mirai Kai's lips. "I never betrayed you. And I won't do know. Perhaps you will understand one day that my decision was for the best." There it was again, the mystic aura of the blue haired blader. Tala could feel it, while Mirai Kai was speaking.

"You have no choice but to follow us!" Spencer added.

Again Mirai Kai shook his head. "We have always a choice. And in this case you might be right Ian. Back in time when I almost destroyed the abbey and my grandfather decided to take me away I could have come back. I didn't, not only because he kept me busy with training and searching for the most powerful bit beasts. Then I saw the chance to be free until Black Dranzer was offered to me. I couldn't resist, let myself influence by its power. You see, I didn't betray you. Not on purpose."

"And now you decide to choose that team of losers instead of us? Isn't it betrayal."

"In the BBA's blading qualification I decided to be their team captain. If I betrayed someone,

then them. Beside, my team was founded for a period of time. When the world championchips are over Tyson will found his own team I suppose and Rei might go back to his ex-team. Don't know. I might come back and I have nothing against you. This is between my grandfather, Boris and me. I'm not their little lab rat or slave." he didn't know why he was telling them. But he had the feeling that Kai would join them again after the final tournament. Like him, he felt connected to the Demolition Boys. They were like brothers and nothing would change that. Not for him.

"Well, it's your decision. At least you were finally willing to tell us what made you leave back then." Tala meant. "Like you've been the Bladebreakers leader, I'm their leader." he pointed at his three team mates.

"Unlike you I've spent the last years with training them. It's okay if you go back." I would even like to fight you in the final tournament. But I suspect they won't decide us to battle against each other.

"Boris won't like that!" Spencer muttered.

"To hell with Boris. He decided over us. I might have been glad to meet my ex-best friend again. But he had not to exchange me with him." Tala shouted.

"You're a good leader Kai. And you're right. Your place is here. We don't need a new team leader who wouldn't battle on our side with his heart but only by force or cause of this dark bit beast. You wouldn't give your best. It was clear from the beginning, that you would go back." In a low voice he added.

"I misinterpreted your words before. You changed, but not. We might become friends again."

"We certainly will. That's what I can promise you."

Tala nodded in agreement. "I will tell Boris what you said. He has no choice, but to accept your decision." For a moment they looked at each other without saying a word. There was no need to talk. The connection between them was still there, although bad blood had been between them for the last day. When Tala turned away to leave Mirai Kai knew that the red head was on his side.

Thoughtfully he watched as they left and wondered if they would meet again and what might happen then. He had almost forgotten about Aeon when he was blinded by lightening and found himself hanging in the harsh light again. But this time he could move not only his head, but also his hands.

"You brought the little machine, as I see." Aeon said.

Mirai Kai nodded.

"Very good. Yet, there is something left to do. You have to give back those blades, you know. And you have to delete your tracks."

Inside his mind Mirai Kai smiled happily. He got what he wanted. Aeon had to send him back once more.

"What do you mean by delete my tracks?"

"To many people know about you. It will be possible to delete your other self's memory forever, but Michael? He would remember one day and he would ask questions, which means others would do as well. Hm. Dilemma, dilemma. But I see if he would die, no major damage could be caused in the levels. No probs. You see, deleting your track will mean you have to kill him."

"To what?" Kai gasped in disbelieve. How could Aeon demand something like that. "No way. I won't do that. Search someone else, kill me or whatever. If he dies people will ask questions as well."

"He can die by the hands of Black Dranzer. You can use the bit beast a last time."

"Black Dranzer." he whispered. "It's my weak point, maybe. But my answer is still no. I will never kill anyone by purpose again. This period of time is over. Forget it. Beside, he has not told anyone about me yet. Why should he do in the future? It's our secret. Nobody will ever now. I can make sure of that. There's always another way than killing."

"You have much trust in him. How come?"Aeon asked, now curious.

"I just have. Not your business. And I think you have other things, more important things, to do than bothering about this little problem. I don't believe that you want to cause chaos."

Aeon's eyes blinked while he kept staring at him with his spooky yellow eyes. "Go on. What do you think you know about me?"

As if someone else would speak by using his body, Mirai Kai kept talking. "The Guardians are dying. Something bad has happened. Maybe my actions in my own dimensions have even influenced it to the worst. I don't know. But only less Guardians are left and you need more recruits to repair the damage. Balance is in danger and you have to take care of such an unimportant task. You're angry about it and..."

"Stop it. How do you know?" he was dangerously near.

Mirai Kai shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know why, but he felt no fear anymore, as if something was protecting him.

"Someone has told you?!" Then he shook his head. "Strange, no tracks. If someone told you, he deleted your memory. But I've seen something else. Interesting. Indeed, Aaron has been right. You have a talent you didn't know of, did you?"

"I don't know what you mean." the blader answered confused.

"Sure you don't. How should you? Maybe you thought it was luck. But if you really want something, you get it. You can influence fate and coincidence. You stand above both. Like us. You might really be of more use...hm. Let me think and see." Without any warnings Aeon hold Mirai Kai's head with his hands and forced the boy to look directly into his burning eyes.

Mirai Kai could feel a horrible pain in his eyes and an incredible pressure on his head.

In the meantime Michael had spent an hour in the cellar of the old factory, talking to Kai. To his badluck Kai had not been very cooperative and refused to have a nice conversation with him. He wondered if Mirai Kai only talked more, cause he had to. Otherwise he wouldn't get what he wanted. Kai could certainly learn something from his older self.

Michael wondered what some hours in the other dimensions would do to Kai, when he was disturbed by some noise outside the door. He turned around to see as the door was slowly opened. "Mirai..." he started, but it wasn't Mirai Kai who had come into the room.

"What secret do you and Kai hide down here?" Emily asked harshly, trying to see behind Michael who was standing in front of Kai.

"Emily, what are you doing here?"

"I felt that something was wrong and I want answers."

Before Michael could hinder her, she stepped forward and past him. Surprised and shocked she looked back at him. "How do you explain this? Why is he chained to the wall?" she demanded to know.

"He's crazy. After all I did he became insane." Kai whispered, hoping he might trick Emily and escape. If his double tried to take his place he might go the other way round and in case he was lucky he would get his revenge soon.

"I know how this looks like, but it's not what you think." Michael defended himself. "You shouldn't have come here. It was our secret. Mirai Kai's and mine. Nobody would have ever discovered that there are two of him." he pointed back at Kai who was struggling again.

"What?" Sceptically and confused Emily looked from Kai to Michael, and back. She wasn't sure what she should believe. The picture was indeed weird, but she new Michael much longer than Kai and could tell when he lied or something was bothering him. Something had been wrong since he vanished this morning.

Then he had come back with Kai and later on she experienced the come back of her bit beast. Nevertheless Michael had acted strange and she had known from the beginning that he was hiding something. If it was true and there were two Kai's, well she could believe why Michael would try to hide the truth. Who would have believed, until both Kais would appear?

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9 Mysteries Revealed

**Chapter 9: Mysteries Revealed**

Meanwhile Mirai Kai was facing what only less humans had ever experienced in their lives. A strong pressure lay on his head, light and fire surrounded him, as well as vapour and weightlessness. Voices and emotions invaded his mind. Then, after an eternity, images appeared before his eyes.

He watched as seeds became plants, as a planet grew and died to become a small sun. More planets were created and became parts of a small solar system. The watchers eyes were allowed to see beyond the solar system. Out of several solar systems a galaxy was formed.

One galaxy among hundreds and each of them still growing while he saw the birth of a universe. A universe that existed of an endless number of galaxies, solar systems, suns and planets. It was infinite itself and still growing. But when the watcher looked beyond the universe he had to realise that it was only one universe among many.

Mirai Kai felt as if his mind exploded when getting to know what infinity truly meant.

He wanted it to stop, but the experience wasn't over yet. The creation of universes was only one point. Now he had to see how another dimension and other timelines were created, how those endless every growing universes were connected to each other by portals and formed an infinite amount of dimensions itself. And he could still look beyond those dimensions and universes. When he thought the pressure and confusion in his mind would finally kill him a black shadow lay itself over his eyes.

From far away he felt wind touching his skin and felt himself in an empty room again. Aeon was still sitting in front of him, a mysterious smile on his lips.

"You survived to see what reality really looks like, without becoming insane. Very interesting, indeed. You see, beyond space and time I created a small room for you. A place where no more pictures can confuse your mind and you may rest for a while."

"It's not real, is it? Everything you show me is..."

"Don't think now. Let yourself fall and don't bother yourself with philosophic stuff now. Your head burns, your eyes are red, you lost lot's of energy. This was enough for today."

"Today?"

"You survived, which means you're worthy. You were right before. We need new recruits, guardians."

"But..."

"You asked for it, didn't you? And you passed the test. The first human creature who was able to withstand the truth about reality, life...infinity."

"Will you tell me more about yourself and those guardians." Mirai Kai asked curiously.

"I will, but you have to be patient. First of all you need to rest. Afterwards we'll see what to do with this dimension you've travelled to. You were right. It would have been my intention to prevent chaos there. What has been done in your own dimension had bad effects on the whole and neutrality is in danger."

"It's the guardains task to hold the balance?"

Aeon nodded. "Don't get me wrong if I talk much about avoiding chaos. It often happens that destruction is needed to create something new and better. But not in this case."

"My other self has to realise that joining Biovolt is not the right path."

"He has and from now on it will be your task to finish this mission. Aaron who was in charge of that mission and also got the task to watch you will now support you on your first mission."

The boys eyes blinked at the creature in front of him. Although some facts had become more clear to him now, he was still feeling nervous. "When I fail and chaos rules this dimension as well you will kill me, I guess." he said after a while.

Aeon looked at him thoughtfully. "No. But you will be sent back to your own dimension, without any memories and the equipment your friends and you used to travel to another dimension will be taken away from you."

"I have no choice, do I? If I refuse to go on that mission..."

The alien nodded. "I would also be disappointed then."

"If I succeed, would you help me to bring peace back to my own dimension?"

Now Aeon burst out into laughter. "Oh my, don't you understand? If you succeed you will get answers on most of your questions. You will be a guardian in training and should be able to take care of your little problem yourself. But the recognition of what I mean will come to you soon enough, when the time is right. Have some rest now. Time doesn't pass here and when you feel ready use your machine to go back. Aaron will know where you're and in case you need him, don't worry he'll be there." with those words Aeon disappeared and left Mirai Kai alone.

This was all to weird. Thoughtfully the blader leaned back at the wall and closed his eyes. Why did those things happen to him? What was the meaning behind everything. But maybe he should just do and not worry about everything. At least he had survived and he felt that he had somehow saved not only his own life. And he was allowed to help. Maybe he would feel better afterwards. Although Aeon told him to rest, he couldn't sleep now. Slowly he grabbed for the dimension jumper, which Aeon had laid down on the floor. It lay like a feather in his hand. Carefully he configured the deejumper, stood up and pressed the red button.

In a flesh of light he was sent back to Moscow, right in front of the old factory. How dark and mysterious it looked like when you visited it at night. The front door was open and a strange feeling came over him, as if something had gone totally wrong. Even if he had not been away for long, a lot could have happened nevertheless. Perhaps he should have configured an earlier time, but this way he might have met himself. It was certainly better if he didn't think about that stuff.

He closed the door after him and went downstairs to the room, where they had hidden Kai. From far away he could hear voices. Michael had been on his way to visit Kai, that's what the All Starz' leader had told him when they met before his last meeting with Aeon. But one of the voices he meant to hear was a female voice. _Oh no..._someone had obviously spied after them. Mirai Kai cursed himself for being inattentive. Yet, it could have come worse.

"If I understood right Michael, you want to tell me that there are two Kai's and one of them is from the future?" Mirai Kai heard Emily talking. "Okay, okay. I get it. And according to you Kai, Michael is insane, cause you're the one who gave back our bit beasts and you're the one and only Kai here and don't come from the future."

"Yeah." Michael responded.

"And whom of you will I believe now? What do you think? I know you long enough Michael, to realise that you've been acting strange for the whole day. You were hiding a secret, something you thought we would never believe. Otherwise you wouldn't have hidden it from us. And concerning you Kai... well, you stole our bit beasts, insulted us. It's really hard for me to believe you know, even if I tend to agree with you that Michael's story sounds crazy."

Mirai Kai was about to enter the room now, when he was stopped by the same stranger than before.

"You again?" he whispered. Then he smiled. "By the way, thank you.. You saved my life."

"Thank yourself. Remember the time when you didn't listen to advices. You've improved." his eyes gleamed like small fires now. Nevertheless the man looked more human than Aeon.

"May I know who you're, now?"

"I thought you would have recognised already. I'm Aaron."

"You want to give me an advice again, I suppose."

"How right you're." the man smiled. "Something you can't know yet. But since I've shared my memories with you, some of your own powers have awaken."

"You mean?"

Aaron nodded. "You are also able to share your memories with others. If you put your hand on their heads and concentrate on them and on your memories you might be able to do so. That's all I wanted you to know."

Mirai Kai nodded. He understood what Aaron wanted to say. Maybe he had a chance to convince Kai, if he shared his memories with the blader. "Before you go. Why are you doing this? Helping me?"

"As I said before. We need guardians, you have talent and you could become a very good guardian. You're also seeing through the mind of a human, of a lower being as we declare them. Most higher beings have lost that point of view, which sometimes turns out as a disadvantage. At least that's my opinion. Good luck little one." he said smiling and left, leaving only dust behind himself.

Confidently Mirai Kai pushed the door open and walked in. Kai, who had still tried to convince Emily that he was talking the truth, stopped talking immediately. Michael only smiled mysteriously and Emily's mouth fell open when she turned around to face Mirai Kai.

Confused she looked from one Kai to the other. "If I wouldn't see, I couldn't believe. It's true. Two of you. Oh, and now I can also see the difference." a smile passed her lips. "I knew it from the beginning. That something was wrong, not only with Michael but also with you. Yeah, you look older, darker but also somehow sad. Michael's story is true though. You've come from a future dimension to change something..."

Mirai Kai nodded. "I search for help and therefore I offered my help." while saying that he pointed towards Kai.

"How could we help you? From what Michael tells your world is a mess."

"I have already what I need. But this..." slowly he took Dranzer out of his pocket.

"...is his." He walked over to Kai, bent down and lay the beyblade in front of Kai.

"Don't question my decision. I know what I do. It might sound strange and weird to you." he said, turning towards Michael. "I've acted strange and some secrets can't be told. But I have the solution for my problem, as well as for yours." I haven't. he thought. For your problem, yes. But not for mine. Anyway, I will find a solution, somehow.

Michael nodded. "It's okay. Everyone has secrets. As long as you don't become bad again. Do you really think it's a good idea to keep Black Dranzer?"

"I won't use it. Remember, there's no need to use it in my dimension. Maybe I'll even destroy it before our bit beasts discover us cause of it's energy. I don't know yet what I'll do. But I'm able to control this Black Dranzer, able to withstand it's dark energy. Besides I want that it will never be in the wrong hands again."

"You said you would have the solution for our problems!" Emily interrupted their conversation. "What's in your mind?"

Mirai Kai grinned. "Just let me do my work. You will see what happens, later on."

"We would like to be informed about your plans nevertheless."

"I can't tell you, sorry. It's even better if both of you go now. Have some sleep. Tomorrow all of you will have a hard training. You have to beat the Demolition Boys in the tournament. The BBA has to succeed against Biovolt. All of you...all teams have to stand together. I appreciate your friendship Michael and I hope my other self will understand all of this one day."

"You talk as if this would be the last time we meet."

"I have important tasks to fulfil. I have the chance not only to save this dimension but also mine. When I did what has to be done I will come back for a visit. If you meet me tomorrow it will be him." Mirai Kai looked down at his younger self, afterwards back to Michael.

"I wish I could stay longer."

Michael nodded, stepped forward and hugged him before Mirai Kai could do anything against it. "Bye."

Mirai Kai smiled a last time and watched as Michael and Emily left the room. Emily muttered something, but he didn't care. Instead he turned back to Kai, who was starring at him angrily.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10 Moving On

Cheese Grows On Apples: hm...yeah it's complicated. If you feel lost and have questions though, just ask. I also hope that the last remaining chapters don't appear too rushed. Back then when I wrote the story I thought it's alright, now I'm not sure anymore.

**Chapter 10: Moving On**

Everything went fine until his double had come back. If this guy, who said he came from the future, wouldn't have arrived now maybe he could have convinced Emily. Now he was wondering what this guy wanted from him? Did the stranger talk the truth? What was the future like, that he couldn't stand it anymore then? Questions filled his head and he felt confusion taking over.

Mirai Kai sat down in front of him. His eyes looked sadly at Kai, who realized once more how equal they were. _Only a bit older than me. _Kai thought.

"What do you want with me?" he finally asked, cause Mirai Kai didn't say anything but kept observing him.

"I'm thinking about a possibility to convince you to change your path. I know I've always been a loner, but nevertheless I agreed to be the Bladebreakers leader. If Black Dranzer had not existed I would have never quit, or would I?" he had spoken more to himself than to Kai.

"You say you come from the future. Try to proof it." Kai answered.

"I come from a possible future. Another dimension, where time has moved on. A dark future. I never left the Demolition Boys. We became the world's best team and it wasn't enough. We even weren't afraid of killing to get more power. I killed my grandfather, destroyed not only the BBA but also Biovolt. Nobody, nothing could control me until I lost control of Black Dranzer and hell broke out." thoughtfully he looked down to Dranzer. The blade was still lying between them. Slowly he raised his head to make eye contact again. "I might try something that could proof the truth in my words. Try to share my memories with you. Maybe you understand..."

Kai looked at him suspicious. "And how would you do that?"

Carefully Mirai Kai placed his hands on Kai's forehead, closed his eyes and concentrated on his own life. When the images and memories became clear in his mind and appeared like a movie to him, Mirai Kai decided to imagine that Kai watched it. His hands froze and his fingers left red point on Kai's skin. Kai's eyes widened when he was suddenly pushed into some vision, which had been created by his future self.

Finally, after an endless time of terror, a black shadow passed over them. For some minutes both of them lost their consciousness. Kai woke at first. His eyes were wet, his face pale and he felt as if somebody ripped his heart out of his chest. Even if he hated his grandfather and had not felt much for his ex-team the Bladebreakers, the imagination and experience of killing them was more than horrible. How could he do something like that? "It's true." he whispered, still in shock about the vision. He understood now, what had brought his other self to this dimension.

Mirai Kai woke up not long after him. "You believe now I suspect."

Kai nodded. "And how did you learn to share your memories with other people?"

"No your business, sorry. I can't tell. It's of no importance anyway. Tomorrow I'll be gone and you'll go back to your team and train them well. Defeat the Demolition Boys and afterwards...try to convince them of the right path. You know, like me. They aren't all bad and Tala is still your friend. Deep in his heart he ever was. Right now friendship might not mean much to you. But even if we had our differences, in the future we're friends. Always remember my words. And tell him...it's no weakness to take help if someone offers it."

"I won't make the same mistakes you did." Kai answered. "Would you finally free me of those chains?"

Mirai Kai even grinned, while he opened the chains. "We might train, before I leave." he offered.

"What chances do I have if you use Black Dranzer?"

"I fight fair and besides it's not only the bit beast that makes a good blader. You have still to learn something about friendships and team spirit."

"Hmpf. Whatever. Why can't I have him back?"

"It's better for this dimension if Black Dranzer doesn't exist. Besides I might use it against those crazy bit beasts in my world."

"If you stay until tomorrow I might be willing to ask Kenny if he could find out more about the origin of bit beasts and..."

"No, leave it. I will find the right solution. In this case I don't need your help."

Kai shook his head and smiled. "And you give me advices about taking help when it's offered."

Mirai Kai didn't answer to that comment. In some way Kai was right. But he couldn't know that Mirai Kai had some new friends now, who might be of more help in this case.

Kai picked up Dranzer and went over to the door. "I don't see any chances for Dranzer to beat Black Dranzer. Besides you had much more practice than me and as I understood we have not much time left. Sleeping down here is hard. When I'm training with my team, it has to be a hard training. And without sleep I won't be able to be a good leader, don't you think?"

"It's your choice. But you might be right. And if I stay longer who knows how many people will find out about me. Should anybody ask what happened to Black Dranzer, tell them you destroyed the beyblade."

Kai nodded. "Good luck." he said and left the room thoughtfully. The last day had been the weirdest day in his whole life and he promised himself that he would be prepared for worse events in the future.

Silently Mirai Kai followed his past self, to make sure that Kai would arrive at the hotel without any incidents. After Kai had entered the building he kept standing in a corner and watched the hotel for a while. Since those higher beings had contacted him everything went fine._ I doubt I would have been able to solve this problems here that easily, if I never met them, if they wouldn't have existed_. he thought to himself.

"Good work." The voice called to him out of the darkness. Immediately he turned around to see that Aaron had appeared next to him.

"Do you always have to frighten me with your sudden appearance?" the boy asked.

"Be more attentive and you would have felt that I've always been around." Good that the boy didn't remember their first talk. That time Aaron had not been allowed to be in this dimension, but now it was his official task to take care of Mirai Kai. What a luck he had to get the chance to support a new recruit, a talented one like the human blader.

"By the way, thanks for helping me. I'm glad to be back on the right way and to be able of changing something. Maybe I'm able to forgive myself one day and my nightmares will disappear by then hopefully too."

"One day you will. A long time lays before you. Aeon will make it official now. You'll be a guardian in training and therefore get a longer life...not immortality. No being can be. But we have opportunities which can guarantee that you grow slower and who knows someday you might even become a higher being. Yet it won't be in my power to make you one."

"Hm. And now? What advice would you have for me to solve the problems in my dimension? Balance of power isn't under control there anymore. It must be in your sense to do something against that."

"I suppose Aeon will give you the mission to take care of it. As I understood you craved to get it."

"I want to repair what I destroyed. That's why I would take each risk. It's not just for me, but for my dimensions future."

"I know. It won't be as easy as it is here. You aren't powerful enough yet. You've seen Aeon's and my abilities and you've gotten an impression of how infinity and reality looks like, how everything is connected with each other. You also know about the powers of fate and coincidence, the powers of good, evil and other opposites. We stand between all those powers. It's our intention to hold the balance. You may say that we serve the power of neutrality."

"True, but you haven't answered my question yet."

"Be patient. First of all we shouldn't get anyones attention here. Let's move to a place nobody can follow us to." he took Mirai Kai's hand and seconds later they found themselves in the empty room, Aeon had created before, again.

"Talking about your question. Before you go anywhere I think you should learn how to teleport, what I did when I brought us here. Afterwards you need to learn how to be invisible."

"When I'm able to teleport I won't need the dimension jumper anymore and can even reach this place, right?"

Aaron nodded.

"I wonder why Aeon didn't appear yet?" he said and sat down on the cold floor.

"Well, he gave me the task to watch over you and he knows that when you've finished the mission you would need some rest and you would certainly agree if I offered some training to you. That's why he took care of own important tasks. Don't worry, he always comes at the right moment." Aaron grinned and put off his hood. Unlike Aeon he didn't look very humanoid, without his hood, but like an insectoid creature. The blue haired blader needed some time to get used to Aarons look. It was strange and unfamiliar.

In the following minutes, hours or was it even a day or more Aaron started to show him how to become invincible and to teleport. Concentrating of being like air or dust wasn't too difficult. He could hardly believe it was all he had to do to become invincible. But Aaron told him nothing more had to be done, and it was enough anyways. Although Kai didn't realized, using those transcendental abilities took your energy and the boy felt tired soon.

Time flew by and Kai lost any feeling, how long he had been staying here - between space and time - already. Aaron had finally shown him how to teleport, but Kai wasn't able yet to do so. The fear of coming out wrong or even in the middle of any concrete materials hindered him to concentrate on a certain location. But he wouldn't moan or say that he couldn't do it. He wouldn't show his worries. Nevertheless he wasn't able to teleport. It didn't work.

After a while Aaron decided to practice some meditation. Maybe it would help Kai not to think about what could go wrong during teleporting. Aeon had told Aaron before that it would be difficult. Kai was probably to old to learn those transcendental abilities, but as guardian you had to be capable of at least some basic abilities. To practice teleportation Aaron had created a special training center and Kai had to teleport from one room to another. Certainly it would become more difficult to teleport between dimensions - space and time.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kai managed to teleport from one room to the other. It was also then that Aeon came back to congratulate Kai for finishing the mission.

"I'm proud to see that you have improved your skills. But I also see that Aaron supported you a lot. It's okay in this case, cause it was originally his task." he stopped and looked at Kai earnest.

"In one of our earlier meetings you said you want to repair the damage you've caused. I'm willing to give you the chance to do so. You may go back to your own dimension. Some may say such a mission is to difficult. Others might also say it would be a nemesis if you had to do it really on your own. If I prevented that anybody might help you expect those who belong to your dimension. Nevertheless if you go back to your dimension you will have to work on your own. It's a law that the home world of a guardian or a guardian in training can only be visited by the person her or himself"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11 What lays in the Future

**Chapter 11: What lays in the Future**

Some minutes had passed by since Kai had used the dimension jumper and the other demolition boys were still sitting in the underground lab. They had taken seats and waited for Kai's comeback. Each minute passed by slowly and they kept sitting in the fuzzy light silently until a sound from above disturbed them. Tala stood up immediately, grabbing his weapons and looking towards the entrance suspiciously.

But nothing happened, except that he felt Spencer's hand on his shoulder. "The storm's still heavy out there. Something has been blown away I suppose."

Tala nodded, but he didn't feel secure anymore. Carefully the red haired blader crept through the darkness of the tunnel system. While making his way through the tunnels towards the entrance of their hideout he made no noise. Only his footsteps could be heard in the deadly silence. He climbed upstairs and was welcomed by a cold breeze. Snow had been falling down and covered the ruins.

Suddenly his eyes caught a movement. Something or somebody was coming through the fog of snow. He was about to go back and hid the entrance when he recognized the familiar hairstyle and clothes. The blue hair was covered with snow and the boy seemed to freeze. His face was red, his hands felt like ice and he could barely walk. As fast as he could Tala run towards him, laying his own coat around Kai's shoulders and helping his friend to the entrance and into the warm underground.

"How could it go wrong? It was perfectly programmed." Ian complained about the obvious misfunction of the dimension jumper. "Is he okay?

Tala shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't look good. Prepare a bath for him. He has to change his cloth immediately. We must prevent that he gets a cold. I just hope that none of his bodyparts have been frozen completely."

While Ian and Bryan were preparing the bath and fetching new clothes Spencer walked over to Tala to have a closer look on Kai. "If his arms, legs, fingers can still be moved he's out of danger to loose any parts of his body." he said before carrying the now naked boy to the bathtub. Carefully he lay him down. By using fire Bryan made sure that the water was warm.

After some minutes in the warm water Kai opened his eyes and smiled at his friends. "Thanks." he whispered.

"He's okay." Ian shouted cheerfully. "I've almost thought it might be the end. How did you end up out there? I programmed the dee jumper to bring you back in here."

"And how did you get this?" Tala asked, showing Black Dranzer to all of them.

"Long story." Kai answered. "I'll explain everything to you when I finished my bath, okay."

Tala nodded and waved with his hand to give his team mates the sign to leave the room where they had brought Kai to, to have the bath. Only Tala stayed to make sure that Kai wouldn't fall asleep and drown himself accidentally.

Later on all of them sat around a small fire in the main room, eating the food Spencer had brought earlier. Afterwards it would be Kai's turn to tell them what had happened on his journey. While they had only waited some minutes he must have travelled around for a longer period of time.

For the whole time Kai had thought about how to start. Was he allowed to tell them everything? Probably not. But could anybody hinder him to do so? Maybe a guardian's home world was unreachable for other guardians. Anyway if he didn't tell his team the whole story it might be difficult for them to understand some parts. Besides he would make sure that no more dee-jumpers would be produced. His team would have other tasks.

During his training he had thought a lot about solutions for their problems and finally came up with an idea that might lead to their success. As far as he remembered Tyson had once gotten a message from his dad, who was working in egypt and had discovered something about the bit beasts. If the informations on the tape were right the bit beast's origin could be found in Egypt. It was not much, but at least a beginning. They might discover something in Egypt which could help them.

"Wow. What a story." Ian said when Kai ended his report. "You can teleport now? I want to meet this Aeon guy as well."

Kai grinned slightly. "I doubt that you would want to meet him. Most times he shows up it means trouble. He also seems not to like humans very much."

"You must have impressed him though." Tala said. Then he shook his head.

"However. You knew about the danger of bringing a bit beast here? Why did you take Black Dranzer? You could have given him to those keepers."

Kai looked down at the beyblade that contained Black Dranzer. "Yeah I know. But we might need him one day."

"Are we going to Egypt then?" Ian asked. "As far as the radio tells the bit power concentrates itself on America, Europe and Asia. Somehow they have no interest of haunting the place they've originally come from."

"Kai needs some rest now." Tala demurred.

"You were right Tala. It was dangerous to bring Black Dranzer here, which is also the reason why I intend not to stay here for long. If we stay here, keeping Black Dranzer our crazy bit beasts will soon be drawn to our hideout. As long as we move a lot I doubt they will find us and somehow I have the feeling they avoid Africa due to some unknown reason."

"Which means we'll finally leave this place." Ian jumped up, starting to prepare baggage for their trip.

"We have only one dee-jumper, fool. Even if Kai can teleport now, only two of us can go and he will probably take Tala with him." Bryan muttered.

Ian's eyes darkened. "By the way why did you teleport instead of using the jumper?"

"I don't have it anymore. The deal is that no dee jumpers are produced anymore. If the wrong person discovers that it's possible to travel to other dimensions total chaos will break out. I won't support something like that to happen. Sorry Ian, I had to destroy the jumper. But I worked a lot on the teleport thing. I should be able to teleport all of us. While only seconds went by for you it felt almost like and eternity to me."

Ian's eyes became sad when Kai told about the destruction of the dee-jumper. "You could have given it back to me." he muttered. "Instead of destroying it yourself you could have given it to me. I would have done myself. Man...how unfair. Who does this Aeon think he is?"

"A guardian. " He might be one himself once though.

Tala nodded in agreement. "I understand your anger Ian, but Kai is right. Much damage has come from our dimension already. Besides Kai might show us how to teleport."

"You would do that?" Ian asked doubtfully.

"I can, but I won't show you how to teleport to another dimension. Everything clear now? I would like to leave this place as soon as possible!" and Kai stood up.

During the next hour the Demolition Boys looked forward to grab all their stuff and prepare for their trip egypt. Ian was still mad cause of the dee-jumper but as long as everyone agreed with Kai he was outvoted. And their leaders point wasn't all to bad. The trip to the other dimension had somehow lightened up Kai. He seemed more open now, although a mysterious aura was hanging over him.

All of them were excited when taking Kai's hand later on. None of them had every experienced how it felt to teleport. Would it work? Was Kai really able to teleport all of them? Or would it be too much? Ian still thought it had been a mistake to destroy the dee-jumper. He would have suggested to create a new one, but he knew Kai wouldn't have given him the permission.

Their eyes lay on Kai, when the blue haired blader closed his eyes. He tried to remember the pictures in the video tape and to concentrate on them. Suddenly he felt a strong pressure on him. Heat surrounded him and he could barely feel his teammates hands. From far away he heard them calling to him. For some seconds he thought he would loose concentration and push all of them into total darkness.

But he managed to push away his thoughts and feelings. His hands reached out to hold Tala and Spencer. Hopefully both of them would be able to hold Ian and Bryan as well. Afterwards he imagined them to stand in front of the large pyramid he'd seen in the video tape. And after some flashes of light he was finally able to feel the earth under his feet again.

For the second time for today he lost consciousness. The light of the crack of dawn blinded him, when he woke up again. "Don't shock us like that again." Ian shouted.

"Did you ever try to teleport four people before?" Tala asked concerned.

"Of course not." angrily Ian crossed his hands, while looking down to Kai. "I should have better built a new dee-jumper. We can't save the world without you Kai, and it would even make no sense if we did."

"You shouldn't do that for me Ian. None of you. If you do it, do it for yourselves. Do it for a better future, but never for me. Okay. I'm not that important to the world." Kai said, while standing up.

"Never thought that you might be the world for somebody else, hm." Tala demurred, before changing the subject. "Anyways, we've all made it. This place looks to me right. Pyramids in the back, desert in front of us. We can't freeze here, but we aren't used to the heat. It will be day soon and this won't be a good place to stay then. Let's use one of those pyramids as new hideout."

The tension was broken again, and the five boys went over to the nearest pyramid to search for the entrance. Soon they discovered some stones which could be removed and showed a dark cave that lead into the underground. Slowly they went downstairs, using flashlights. Darkness and deadly silence filled the narrow corridor. None of them spoke a word, as if they were afraid of disturbing a holy place by making any noise.

After a short walk into the pyramid they reached a hall, where they could put their stuff down. The walls were ornamented with samples and hieroglyphs. All in all it was a peaceful but mystic place to stay.

At first they were only resting, eating and drinking. Later on they decided to explore the inside of the pyramid. Several passages lead into different ways. Each as spooky as the entrance. But they had come to Egypt to explore those ancient buildings and to search a solution for their bit beast problem, which meant there was no way to avoid a closer look on the interior of the pyramid.

Hours passed by, but nothing. This place seemed to be nothing more than an attestation of former days. Obviously they wouldn't find anything interesting in here. At night they would have to search for the pyramid Kai had seen in Tyson's video tape. Kai hoped that the archeologists had left something behind which might lead them to the right pyramid.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12 Keepers of Bit Power

**Chapter 12: Keepers of Bit Power**

Time passed by slowly and more than one time black Dranzer glittered in a bright light. Kai just hoped that the bit beast wouldn't somehow create a connection to its double. Otherwise it might mean major trouble for them.

Finally it was sunset and time to leave the pyramid. The boys were still more excited than frightened. In their whole life they had been trained to become fearless warriors and nothing would ever stop them from what they thought to be the right way.

Lead by Kai the small group went out and stepped through the sand towards the next monument in this area. None of them had ever seen such huge stone buildings.

"Impressive." Ian whispered who was walking next to Kai.

Kai nodded while he tried to remember the places which were shown in Tyson's video tape. Again it seemed as if something was testing their patience and strength, because each pyramid they entered was empty.

It was night by now and only the white full moon was shining and watching over them. Like days in Russia nights in Egypt were cold, but clear. So many stars could be seen above them and nobody could have ever thought that the rest of this world could have been thrown into darkness and chaos some years ago.

About seven hours later when their hope had started to decrease Kai's small beyblade began to glow again. At first only in a fuzzy light, later on bright and flashy. All of them were looking at each other questioning and their gazes wandered to the sky. But only stars could be seen. Instead they could hear a strange noise from the inside of one pyramid. From the outside it looked small and unimposing but a mysterious light fell out of its entrance.

Carefully they went nearer, realising that the Beyblade glittered brighter. Suddenly they were blinded by a flashlight and a strange guy appeared in front of them. He was clothed in ancient Egyptian style. His skin was brown, while his eyes sparkled in an unusual bright blue. Kai had never heard of or seen an Egyptian with blue eyes.

The young man started to speak in an old language none of them were able to understand. Only one thing was clear to them from the beginning. He had to be some kind of guardian. Probably he was protecting something that was hidden inside the pyramid.

Kai was about to try making contact with the stranger when Ian hold him back. "Wait Kai. Come to this side and look at him carefully."

When Kai did as Ian suggested he could see that the man's body was almost pellucid. "What the hell?!" he shouted surprised.

Ian grinned. "It's some kind of hologram. Probably it was created to scare away curious people like us. Due to the fact that ancient Egyptians didn't have such technical inventions it's obvious this was made later. I bet that's the pyramid you were searching for."

Kai nodded. Here it had to be and hopefully they would find anything. Carefully they stepped behind the hologram and it vanished. Old inscriptions were written and drawn at each sire of the long hallway.

As deeper they went as more obscure pictures could be seen at the walls. They found also some equipment scientists had left in the underground rooms.

By using their flashlights the five boys climbed further into the darkness to places nobody had explored yet. Modern maps had shown him parts of the way but from now on they were on their own.

Finally they reached a large hall that was filled with images of what they identified as bit beasts, Obviously those pictures were describing an ancient battle, maybe even a war.

One huge bit beast, which was summoned by an Egyptian priest - at least the man on the wall looked like one - fought against an army of other very colourful beasts. In case that those inscriptions told about real events the priest and his beast must have won. Otherwise the world as they new it wouldn't have ever existed.

How could that be? Wasn't it impossible for one bit beast to succeed against millions? And if it was possible how should it work? What would they have to do?

"Look, there." Ian whispered after a while, pointing towards a side wall.

"Those four guys seem to be related with the priest. And what they're holding in their hands reminds me of our beyblades." Tala stated while having a closer look on the images.

Bryan nodded in agreement. "They're like us. With their beyblades they're catching the beasts."

"And transferring the bit power to those amulets they're wearing, I guess." Spencer added.

"Which means we have to rebuild our beyblades and find out how to create those amulets. There have to be hints concerning this ritual." Ian suggested.

"If this has ever taken place." Kai nodded.

Ignoring Kai's demur Ian started to explore the hall. Maybe he could find some hidden doors, rooms or their stuff that might help them. Certainly it would be difficult for them to redo this ritual cause none of them was able to understand hieroglyphics. But did they have another choice? At least they had to try.

While Kai was still studying the walls Tala decided it would be best to transfer their camp from the other pyramid to this place. Afterwards Ian should start rebuilding their beyblades by also using stuff they found in here.

Unaware of his friends doing Kai started to knock at the wall which was showing the battle between the priest and the army of bit beasts. He didn't expect something to happen but after some time he discovered a loose stone. Carefully he pulled at the stone and could lay open a small panel.

Dust covered his hands and twirled in his face. Immediately he turned away and coughed heavily. Then he returned to the hole to have a closer look. Something was inside the compartment. By using his flashlight Kai was able to see inside the cubicle without risking much.

Nothing important except five golden amulets could be seen. Carefully he reached forward, grabbing the amulets to analyse them. Suddenly images of ancient times filled his head and he new what they had to do. But he stayed in the shadows and waited for his team mates to prepare everything to repair their old beyblades. Remaining silent he helped them until Ian wanted to know what kept him so thoughtful. It was then that he revealed the amulets to them.

"Wow, where did you find them?"

"Over there." Kai pointed at the hole. "However, I keep having strange flashbacks. I can't tell you how and why I know but by using those amulets we'll be able to catch all bit beasts and seal them. The world will be saved."

"You know how to use those amulets?"

Kai nodded. "They have to be combined with our blades to be effective. Can you do that Ian?"

"Sure. That's easy." he grinned satisfied, immediately turning back to his work while the rest supported him.

Finally after hours of working Ian finished his movement. Proudly he presented the new blades to them. In the middle of each blade a golden glance could be seen. Only Kai's blade was different, cause it also contained black Dranzer. Ian had only transformed the blade while he had to rebuild the other four.

It had become dark outside the pyramid and a cold wind blew around the buildings when they decided to start their beyblade match. Kai against the demolition boys. Of course it would be a friendly match and all of them hoped they would be able to allure their crazy bit beasts.

None of them new how long they were blading already when the darkness of the night faded away and was replaced by light. Thunder and flashlights filled the sky above them, the earth trembled under their feet, fire and water were pressed out of the ground and they were almost blown away by heavy storms. Within minutes they found themselves in the middle of chaos and destruction. Huge bit beasts appeared above them and hell broke loose. If the situation wouldn't have been earnest everything would have looked like a magnificent firework.

Each of them remembered the last time they had faced that power. If they had not managed to escape it would have killed them. But their confidence and firmness were back and they trusted in their leader. Kai had summoned black Dranzer and sent it directly towards his old bit beast which was leading the army of beasts above them.

And while the beasts were fighting the amulets in their blades started to glow in bright light. Suddenly the beasts were gathered by a strong suction, which had its origin inside those amulets. Terrible shrieks caused them to put their hands over their ears and the bright light forced them to close their eyes.

From one minute to the other the noise was gone and silence surrounded them. Carefully they opened their eyes, walking towards their beyblades which were still gleaming. The bit beasts were gone and all of them felt as if a heavy burden had been taken away from them. But when each of them fetched his beyblade their eyes had changed. Like the amulets they were gleaming light golden.

"It's over." Tala whispered.

"Yeah, we really did it. After all we saved the world. Looks as if we should change our teams name." Ian grinned.

"From now on we're the keepers of bit power. It will be our task to watch over those powers and prevent that this great power falls in the hands of the wrong person." Kai stated. "It will be you who have to choose the next keepers once."

"We'll choose wisely Kai. You can be sure of that. I suspect that you will go back to those guardians, completing your training and travel to other dimensions as guardian yourself. Am I right?" Tala asked.

Kai nodded thoughtfully. "I will. But before I do so I want to spend some time with my team mates. They will understand." he looked up to the sky and smiled. He was almost able to see Aeons and Aarons eyes watching him. When he came back they would be proud of him. The sky was starlit and for the first time since what seemed like an eternity all of them felt at peace. A new era would begin and finally they could look at it with hope again.

**The End**

**--**

OOC:

I hope the ending isn't too rushed, but tales about Mirai Kai's life as a guardain would bet he content of another story that would probably be much longer. I'm not sure if I should write about it though, knowing that I have less time for writing ffs due to university, rpgs and my book project. But seeing that this ff, although it is quite old is still liked by some people I might consider to continue it, in case that you guys can wait for updates.

I'm going to write down a report like summary of my ideas concerning a 'Tales of other Dimensions' story that would deal about what Mirai Kai experiences in other dimensions. Also, within such a story I would concentrate more on describing those other dimensions themselves and on the happenings in those worlds with Mirai Kai being more a watcher and supporter in the background. Of course in those dimensions Kai and the demolition boys would still be the main charas. 

I will post the report like summary in my drabble-collection file and will consider starting such a fic if anyone is interested.


End file.
